Harry Potter and the Plural Marriages
by cedricslove
Summary: Begins after Year Four, and follows Harry as he tries to come up with a solution to defeating Voldemort, as well as handling all of the new women in his life. Harry/multi, focuses on Harry/Hermione. Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I simply could not get this plot bunny out of my head. I really hope that I get more reviews for this, because I'm putting a lot into it! So please review after you are done reading. This is mostly a Harry/multi fic, but Harry/Hermione will take center stage. This is going to be slow getting to Harry/multi.**

Hermione watched Harry walk off the platform along with his relatives and an overwhelming sense of dread filled her. She was reporting to a secret location with the Weasley family before going home for a few weeks. Hermione knew that this summer would be hell for Harry. He had so recently witnessed Cedric Diggory's death and had dueled with Voldemort. She knew that Harry would suffer terribly from nightmares and she wouldn't be there for him as she usually was. Hermione resolved to talk to Sirius, somehow.

Upon receiving a parchment with the location of the Order of the Phoenix on it, a house appeared quite suddenly in front of them. Immediately everyone was ushered inside, and told to speak quietly. Hermione and Ron were told to go to the library. There they found Dumbledore and Sirius waiting for them. "Welcome to the headquarters of my organization." Dumbledore said smiling. "Please sit down; I have something to discuss with you. Now it is imperative that none of you reveal too much information to Harry this summer via letters. I'm afraid that our mail is being watched. And I also feel that Harry needs separation from the magical world after the ordeal that he has been through."

"I think that you are wrong Professor." Sirius said, frowning slightly. "I believe that Harry is going to need reassurance from all of us this summer."

"Now Sirius, I completely disagree. Harry needs to be cut off. He needs to come to terms with what happened." Dumbledore said in a calm manner, but one that brooked no discussion.

Sirius stood, clenching his fists. "I know my godson and he will feel abandoned. I will not make him go through that! You listen to me Old Man; I will do what is right for him, with or without your permission."

"I believe that you have already abandoned Harry enough in his young life Sirius." The color drained from Sirius's face as he glared at the headmaster. "Do not reveal any information to Harry! He will find out enough when he comes here near the end of the summer."

Oblivious to the tension between the two older men Ron stood. "Well I'm all for it Professor. If you think that this is best, then I agree. Harry doesn't need to think he is any more special than he is, and I'm tired of bowing down to the boy-who-lived. Now I'm off to eat." Ron walked out of the room and missed Hermione glaring at his back.

"Professor, I agree with Sirius. Harry should not even be going back to his relatives' house! Surely you know the torture he endures there?"

"Miss Granger, I expected more from you. This is all for Harry's safety. If you don't agree to not reveal anything, I will forbid you to communicate with Harry!" Sirius and Hermione were silent, staring at Dumbledore in shock. "Very good. I will be taking my leave now." Dumbledore swept out of the room and could be heard talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"Sirius, we need to go somewhere private to speak. Before Mrs. Weasley can stop us!" Sirius nodded, and motioned Hermione to follow him. Neither one spoke until they were in Buckbeak's room.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"You are correct about Harry. He will feel abandoned if we don't tell him what's going on. He needs to know the world is not all evil. He will have terrible nightmares, and I won't be there to comfort him like I usually am. And believe me; he shouldn't be going back to his relatives! They are absolutely terrible. Besides, I don't think Dumbledore has Harry's best interests at heart."

"Tell me everything you know." Sirius demanded; looking incensed by Hermione's speech.

"Sirius, his relatives abuse him. Until he was eleven his bedroom was a cupboard! He was starved for days or weeks at a time. He was beaten repeatedly, and even ended up in the hospital on several occasions. Whenever he performed accidental magic he was whipped. The only clothes ever bought for him is his uniform. He never got a single Christmas or birthday gift until he started Hogwarts. And until he started primary school he thought his name was freak, because that's how him relatives referred to him."

Burying his face in his hands, Sirius began to cry. "I failed him! Harry should have been with me."

"Sirius, it's not your fault. Blame Dumbledore, like I do. Did you know that Harry's Hogwarts letter was addressed to the 'cupboard under the stairs?' This shows that Dumbledore knew the abuse that Harry had to live with, and yet he didn't do anything about it."

"Meddling old fool!"

"Now I have a question, I take it that Lily wasn't very fond of her sister?"

"Lily loved Petunia. But Lily was one of the nicest people I knew. Unless you were trying to hex her or get her to fall in love with you." He said, chuckling quietly. "But the relationship between the two sisters was terrible. Petunia barely recognized that Lily existed, and when she talked to Lily, it was extremely mean."

"Exactly! Can you imagine Mr. and Mrs. Potter wanted Harry to go there?"

"No! James wouldn't have let that woman raise Harry! They must've had a will. It was during the war and all. I should have a sealed copy of the will in my vault because I am Harry's godfather. Now tell me more about why you think Dumbledore doesn't have Harry's best interests at heart." The two shifted on the floor, and Hermione got prepared to tell Sirius all of her doubts when she was interrupted. "Wait, I think that we should get Moony involved in all of this."

"Good thinking Sirius, we might need him."

Sirius pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and said, "Moony."

After several minutes Remus appeared in the mirror. "Padfoot, what's up?"

"Hermione has been telling me some interesting things." Sirius described everything that Hermione had told him about the Dursley's and about Dumbledore's knowledge of the abuse.

Remus looked shocked. "There must be an explanation! I can't believe that Dumbledore would leave an innocent child to that."

"Remus, I can understand that Dumbledore was the first person to give you a chance, but he isn't perfect. In fact he is far from it." Hermione said, grabbing the mirror from Sirius. "Let me tell you about our last few years at school. Year one, three first years are able to figure out that the Philosopher's Stone was hidden at Hogwarts. Every time we got stuck we conveniently got another clue from Hagrid. Then we were able to get thorough the protections that the Professors set up. If three first years could get through, how was it supposed to keep anyone else out?

"Second year, we are taught by an absolutely moron, and the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Only I figured out what the monster was, and it was Harry that found the entrance. He went down to save Ginny Weasley and ended up battling a basilisk! And at the opportune moment, Dumbledore's familiar showed up. Again, Dumbledore refused to tell Harry anything, even though he had just faced Voldemort!

"Third year, we have our only good DADA teacher, but Dumbledore allowed dementors into the school. He must have noticed that Harry and I went back in time to save Sirius, because he gently suggested we do so. He has always wanted Harry to see him as his savior! This wasn't very difficult for Harry to do after the upbringing he had.

"Fourth year, he let a death eater teach us, entered Harry into a dangerous contest which Harry could've gotten out of, and allowed Harry to face Voldemort again. But Dumbledore never reveals any information to Harry. Harry has even asked why Voldemort is so interested in him, but Dumbledore never answers. And on top of all of this, Dumbledore always demands Harry go back to his relatives; even though Dumbledore doesn't have that power as headmaster."

The two men stared at Hermione in shock as they processed all of the information they had just been handed. There was silence for several minutes before Sirius leapt to his feet. "We must do something! We need to go to Harry! He isn't safe at his relatives, and I'm not going to make him stay there. I was never given a trial, so there was no guilty conviction, which means that at least in the eyes of the goblins I am his magical guardian."

"You are right Sirius, something must be done. Apparate to Little Whining, and we will take care of this. We will take Harry directly to another safe place. You have several properties, and Harry owns the manor so we can go there."

"Great plan Moony. Hermione and I will be there shortly. We have to get around the Weasley's. They love Dumbledore too much, and I have always found the affection towards my son to be rather stinted and strange." Remus and Hermione simply looked at Sirius in silence. Well Remus attempted to as best he could while looking only through the glass. When Sirius noticed them staring he wiped his face, and said, "What?"

"You just called Harry your son." Hermione explained.

"Well he basically is! And it will help in trying to get him away from his relatives. Moony we will see you shortly." Remus signed off, and Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think that you can perform a glamour charm on me with my wand?"

"I might be able to, but that's illegal Sirius."

"If you use my wand they will never know that you cast the spell. I will disillusion both of us, and we will sneak downstairs. Once we are outside and on the top step I can apparate us. Once we reach Little Whining, I will transform to Padfoot, and we will find Harry. We will need the glamour later, unless Remus meets us in time." Sirius performed the spell, making Hermione and himself basically invisible. Together they snuck down the stairs, keeping an eye out for anyone. Coming upon the youngest two Weasleys and their mother talking in a hallway, they flattened themselves against the wall.

"Mum, you said that Hermione would notice me by now!" Ron complained. "I wasn't supposed to have to change at all, she was supposed to simply come to me."

"It seems that the potion isn't working the way it is supposed to dear. Do not worry though, as soon as Hermione and Harry get here for the rest of the summer we will start giving them the love potions."

Sirius put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, glad he'd had the foresight to not make her invisible to himself. He could tell that the young girl was incredibly angry, and as much as he would love to see her attack the Weasley family, they had to think about Harry. At least he thought that until Ginny said, "I can't wait to be Lady Potter. Just think about all the money I will have!"

"Now don't forget young lady, most of the money needs to be sent directly into the family vault after the wedding." Sirius felt the anger boil up inside of him. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder and he stayed silent and still. He knew that by getting Harry to safety he could prevent this future marriage from happening. Finally the Weasleys moved into the kitchen, continuing to discuss the best method to administer the love potion.

Sirius and Hermione continued outside, and as soon as they could they apparated to Little Whining. Sirius removed the spell, and immediately transformed into Padfoot. Using his sense of smell to guide him, he began running in the direction that he could sense Harry. Looking back to make sure Hermione was keeping up, he didn't stop until he saw his godson sitting on a bench in a park.

Harry had his face buried in his hands, and was shaking from the force of his sobs. Suddenly he felt something nudge against his leg, and he saw a large, black dog sitting in front of him. Crying out, Harry flung himself from the bench and all but tackled the dog to the ground. Sitting on his knees he wrapped his hands in the dog's fur and began to cry again. "It's my fault." He continued murmuring this phrase and was unaware of his surroundings. He heard a man say something, and then suddenly he was in his godfather's embrace.

"Pup, this isn't your fault. None of it is your fault! You did the best you could. Blame Voldemort, but do not blame yourself." Harry nodded, his face buried in Sirius's neck as he attempted to calm down. Finally Harry sat up, breathing normally and noticed Hermione and Remus standing behind Sirius.

Blushing Harry said, "I'm sorry that you had to see that. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone." Then realizing something he looked at his godfather and exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You could be caught, and I don't want you going back to Azkaban."

"Calm down cub." Remus said gently. "I put up wards so that no one will notice anything. Padfoot didn't transform until he knew that I was done."

"Why are you all here?" Harry asked, still confused as to why the three most important people in his life had suddenly appeared.

"Well, Hermione explained what your life was like at the Dursley's and I couldn't leave you here. I've already failed so much as your Godfather. But no more! I'm taking you to Gringotts, and I'm going to adopt you and we are going to make sure that you never have to deal with the Dursleys again!"

"But Sirius, you cannot simply walk into Gringotts!" Harry protested.

"Fear not Prongslet. I am not a Marauder for nothing. Moony and I have a plan." Harry stood and watched as Sirius transformed. Then with a few waves of his wand, Remus made the animagus unrecognizable. The dog in front of them had sandy colored fur, and it was extremely well groomed, and had pink bows on each ear. The dog was also noticeably smaller. The size of a dog usually carried around in a bag.

Hermione squealed and Harry and Remus burst out into laughter. "Oh, Snuffles, you are so adorable!" Hermione said. "I will carry you in my purse; it'll be the perfect place for you!" This only succeeded to make Harry and Remus laugh even harder, and the disapproving barking from the dog did nothing to deter them.

Calming down, Harry looked at Hermione for a moment before turning to Remus. "Moony, can you please take Snuffles for a moment. I need to talk to Hermione." When the older man walked away with Hermione's purse Harry took Hermione's hands in his. "I know that you did all of this for me, and I simply can't tell you how glad I am about it. I don't know what is going to happen, but simply having you three here for me today means so much. I can't stand being alone after what happened."

"I know Harry, and you won't be alone again. We are going to solve this. But I have something to tell you. Ron has been drugging me. And they were going to start giving you love potions as well when you came for the summer."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled his outrage clearly visible. "How dare they do something like this? You and Ron would never work out as a couple, and I only see Ginny as a little sister. Are Ron and Ginny in on this?"

"Yes, Sirius and I heard them talking to their mum about it."

"I'm so sorry Hermione; I know that they only did this to you to turn my affection…" Harry cut himself off, looking extremely embarrassed.

"It's ok Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "I like you too." Harry looked at her in shock, before gathering her close to him in an embrace.

"I'm so glad Hermione. But now isn't exactly the time or place to discuss this." Hermione nodded, and Harry knew that she understood. The two teens made their way over to Remus. Stepping between them, he apparated them directly to the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly, the small group made their way to Gringotts. Once inside Harry made his way over to a goblin, and waited patiently until the goblin finished filing a paper. When the goblin turned to face him he said, "Hello Master Griphook. I was hoping to have a meeting with Ragnok."

Griphook looked at Harry rather surprised. "Mr. Potter, the goblins are not used to being addressed in such a respectful manner. However, it is customary to make an appointment with the head goblin."

"Oh, well if this is an inconvenient time, I can certainly come back at another time."

"Allow me to check if Ragnok is available Mr. Potter." Griphook hurried towards an office and was inside for several minutes. He returned and said, "Ragnok will see you now." He led the small party towards the office that he had been to before.

The three, along with the bag holding snuffles, walked into the room, and saw an ancient looking goblin sitting behind a desk. "Ah, Lord Potter, and Lord Black, I have been wondering when I would see you."

**Please Review! (hit the little button)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, so I'm overwhelmed with all of the reviews and story alerts already added to my story. Thank you so much! I'm happy for all reviews, but if you have a question I will try my best to answer it, and I'll give you guys some opportunity for input!**

**Kanakmp- You will simply have to wait to find out what happens with the twins! Although if you think about it they haven't ever really been jealous of Harry or thought of him as the boy-who-lived, so there is your clue **

**Topdog19- Don't worry about the wives thing. There aren't going to be that many, and I think it'll all work out.**

**apAidan- I agree with you, it's very unlikely that everyone simply bought Dumbledore's reasoning that they couldn't tell Harry anything over the summer.**

**Lmill123- You will find out in this chapter about the will, although what is going to happen to Sirius might not be clear yet.**

**Jkarr- I'm glad that you appreciate Sirius and Hermione helping Harry. Just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Nightwing27- You're review was my favorite! I agree Dumbledore knows nothing of love.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Enjoy this chapter.**

_Recap: The three, along with the bag holding snuffles, walked into the room, and saw an ancient looking goblin sitting behind a desk. "Ah, Lord Potter, and Lord Black, I have been wondering when I would see you."_

"Master Ragnok, I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I am Harry Potter; these are my friends Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin. Along with Remus's pet."

"Ah, Lord Potter, we have much to discuss. But I know that Lord Black is here as well. You are perfectly safe here my Lord. You were never convicted and we don't regard you as a criminal."

Sirius transformed and said, "Thank you Master Ragnok. But I have never claimed my title."

"We shall take care of this. All you must do is declare yourself Lord and claim your inheritance."

"I shall after you explain things to Lord Potter."

"Of course. Now Mr. Potter, I have a simple question for you. Do you know your heritage?"

"No," Harry responded. "I fear I know nothing."

"That is easily fixed Mr. Potter. To begin with the House of Potter is one of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses. There are seven houses which have this title, and they are House of Black, House of Longbottom, House of Greengrass, House of Parkinson, House of Abbott, and House of Bones. These houses are the top tier of society and are protected by the ancient laws. Each of the seven houses controls four votes in the Wizengamot, and together can create a majority. There are also Noble Houses. These include the house Malfoy, house Crabbe, house Goyle, and house Lestrange. Each Noble house has two votes in the Wizengamot. These houses are not represented under the ancient laws, nor do they have the title 'Lord.' As the heir to the House of Potter you should have received this information on your eleventh birthday along with the heir ring. However, your magical guardian blocked that."

"Who is his guardian?" Sirius asked.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"That cannot be true!"

"It was stated as such in the Potters' will."

"Then it is a fake! A copy of the will lays sealed in the Black vault. Have Griphook retrieve that along with any documents pertaining to Lord Black. Then have him retrieve the executed will and documents pertaining to Lord Potter."

"Of course." The goblins hurried to fulfill this task. After about ten minutes the goblins returned. "Mr. Potter, accepting this ring makes you the official heir to the House of Potter."

"Before Harry accepts that ring I wish to hear both wills, along with any contracts made regarding the heir."

"Certainly Mr. Lupin. Here is the first will. 'I, Lord James Potter, being of sound mind hereby leave 500,000 galleons to Albus Dumbledore. The rest I leave to my son and heir Harry James Potter. Upon my passing my son will be in the care of Lady Lily Potter. Upon her passing he will be in the care of Albus Dumbledore.'"

"That's fake!" Sirius and Remus said in unison.

Turning to Harry Remus said, "Your father would have written in code at the very least."

"Well, let us open the second will." Ragnok broke the seal and opened the parchment. There were no words, and it appeared completely blank.

Smirking, Sirius put his wand on the paper and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Words spread rapidly over the parchment and a miniature figure of James rose in the center.

The mini-James began to speak. "I Lord James Henry Potter, being sound of mind (Yes I am sane Moony!) Hereby state my will. To Mr. Remus John Lupin I leave five million galleons. Before you protest Moony, it's already done, and it's too help when you can't work because of your 'furry little problem.' To Sirius Orion Black, I leave something more precious. Your godson Harry James Potter is now in your care. Raise him well and don't worry about him calling you Dad. It's what I want. Lily and I wrote our son letters and there is now a portrait of us in Potter Manor. Our son won't forget us. To Albus Dumbledore I leave a kick in the pants. Seeing as we're dead, it's his fault. Our secret-keeper was Peter Pettigrew, and Dumbledore somehow convinced my wife and me to make Peter our secret-keeper even though we were having doubts. Dumbledore will also undoubtedly try to steal from my vaults and to manipulate my son. Dumbledore is to never be guardian of Harry James Potter. If Sirius in unfit to be guardian there is a list of others on the parchment. My son is to receive his heir ring on this eleventh birthday and to receive the full titles and lands of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter on his fourteenth birthday. He will become legally emancipated although I suggest he continue to reside with Sirius until he is of age. My son is not entered into any contracts and as such if one is made in the future he has the power to destroy it because it was not made with the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." The mini-figure of James dissolved back into the parchment, and there was complete silence as everyone stared.

Finally Ragnok cleared his throat to break the silence. Everyone turned to him and he said, "Mr. Potter, to verify the true will I will need you to accept the lordship by wearing the Head of House ring."

"Before I do that I need to be sure there are no contracts in my name."

"There is one Lord Potter. It was signed by Albus Dumbledore as your guardian and Arthur Weasley head of the family Weasley. It states that on her seventeenth birthday you shall wed Ginevra Weasley. Potions may be used to encourage affection. Upon signing 5,000 galleons were moved to the Weasley vault. Another 1,000 galleons is transferred annually with 55 million transferred at the time of the marriage."

"This is the only contract?"

"Yes."

"And as Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter I can destroy it?"

"Given that the first will is a fake and that Albus Dumbledore was not actually your guardian then yes."

Harry turned to Sirius, Hermione, and Remus. When they all nodded he turned back to the goblin. "Then I, Harry James Potter, accept the ring of heirs of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Harry slid the ring onto his right ring finger. A white light shown from the heir ring and hit Harry's chest. His entire body was illuminated in white light, except for his scar which was glowing red.

"What is that? What does the red mean?" Hermione asked her panic evident as she rushed to Harry's side.

"It means that the heir magic has found a threat. Something that should not be there. Usually it detects potions, but this is interesting." The goblin explained. "It seems to sense a piece of soul that doesn't belong. But don't worry; the Head of House magic will destroy it as soon as Mr. Potter claims that."

"I, Harry James Potter, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter claim my birthright as Lord Potter in recognition of the passing of my fourteenth birthday." Harry slid the House ring on his finger, causing the heir ring to appear back on the table. Silver light was emitted from the ring, blasting directly into Harry's scar. Slowly the silver light began to push the red light out. There was a terrible sound of a scream before the red light disappeared and blood gushed out of Harry's scar.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked, grabbing his hands in hers. When Harry nodded she threw her arms around him. "What was that?"

"I will explain it tonight Miss Granger." Sirius said calmly, but with an underlying edge of authority that Hermione didn't dare contrast.

The goblins huddled together in a whispered conversation. One rushed from the room, and Ragnok turned back to the group. "Well now, congratulations Lord Potter. You are officially the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. You have several vaults and properties now in your possession. There is the trust vault which is the one you have been using, a family vault which is located much deeper into Gringotts, and a Head of House vault, which contains everything the previous Lord left for you. You will be escorted down to all of your vaults immediately after we are finished here. Now, Lord Potter, all I need you to do is to touch both wills and command as Head of House they reveal themselves."

Picking up the first will which named Dumbledore as his guardian Harry said, "As Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I demand to have the authenticity and the writer of this will revealed. As Lord Potter, so I mote it, so it be." The will began smoking and the name of Lord James Potter was entirely erased. The parchment turned black as if burned, but the writing was clear. On the back of the parchment new words appeared, and Harry read them aloud. "'The will of Lord James Potter as written by Albus Dumbledore.'" Harry then picked up the second will and repeated the oath. This time a golden light was emitted from the parchment.

"Ah, well that proves that the first will is a fake and that the second will is the true will." Ragnok explained. "Lord Potter, the goblins are sincerely sorry for any harm that has come to you by executing the first will. Rest assured that we will go after Dumbledore and retrieve the money that he has taken from you. As for the marriage contract you may now destroy it."

"Harry, I think that you should wait to go after Dumbledore for the fake will. What I want to do is take your parents will and present it as evidence for my case. It proves that I was not the secret keeper."

"I agree Sirius. But I am going to destroy the marriage contract." Picking up the paper Harry said, "As Lord Potter I declare this contract null and void as it was made for the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter without the permission of the Head of House." The parchment caught fire and was destroyed. Harry smiled slightly and nodded at his godfather.

"Ah yes, Ragnok, before I accept the title of Lord Black I wish to know if there are any contracts concerning the House of Black."

"There is one. It is for the heir of the House of Black and it states that the heir of the house will marry the daughters of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass. Provided that no sons are born to the House of Greengrass the House of Black heir shall marry both daughters. The oldest daughter shall become Lady Greengrass and all children born to her will continue the Greengrass line. The younger daughter shall become Lady Black and provide heirs to the heir of the House of Black. This contract was signed thirteen years ago upon the birth of the youngest daughter. It is signed by the previous Lord Black and Lord Greengrass."

"The Greengrasses are a nice enough family. They are old and pureblood to be sure, but they have always been neutral through times of war which is a lot to ask of a pureblood family. Well besides the House of Potter at least. What say you Harry? Should I accept the title of Lord Black? If I do you will automatically become my heir apparent. But you will still have the choice to accept the ring of heirs and if you do not accept the ring the contract cannot be put into effect."

"Sirius, I know that you want to accept the title so do so. I will think the matter over and decide if I want to accept the ring of heirs. But I do believe that a meeting should be called with Lord Greengrass. Ragnok is it possible that the daughters are under other marriage contracts? It has been a very long time since the House of Black had an heir."

"Yes Lord Potter. Both daughters are under other marriage contracts but they become null and void if there is an heir to the House of Black."

"I do not know Daphne and Astoria personally, but I do know that they are in Slytherin. However, they have never been mean to me or my friends so I will give them the benefit of the doubt. Ragnok please set up a meeting in two days with Lord Greengrass. Sirius, accept the title!" Harry said with a smile, knowing how much it would mean to his godfather.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, heir of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black claim my birthright as Lord Black in recognition of the passing of my father the previous Lord Black." Sirius slid the ring onto his finger, and a silver light was emitted. It illuminated his entire body, but finding no problems the light receded.

"It is done Lord Black." A goblin rushed into the room holding something small behind his back. The two goblins conversed, and then Ragnok turned to Harry. "Lord Potter, I present to you this dagger, a goblin-made weapon to help you in your quest. Lord Black will explain thoroughly, just know that you have the support and well wishes of the goblin nation." Harry looked confused but took the dagger from Ragnok with a bow.

"Master Ragnok it is my wish to return to my home now. I shall be back in two days along with Lord Black for the meeting with Lord Greengrass. After that meeting I will require a tour of my vaults."

"Certainly Lord Potter. I will see to it." Harry, Sirius, Hermione, and Remus took their leave of the small goblin and apparated to Lupin's home. Once inside, Sirius and Remus cast a multitude of spells.

"Harry, I need you to set up the familiar spells of the House of Potter." Sirius said, calling his godson over. Seeing Harry's confused look he said, "Simply wave your wand, the words will come to you. And don't worry, you are now emancipated remember." When Harry was done, everyone sat around the small kitchen table. "Well this has been quite the interesting day. I want to talk about the marriage contract first and then we will get to the other things. So you know Harry, upon my death you will gain the title Lord Black. Even if you do not accept the ring of heirs this will still happen. Upon gaining that title you will have to take a second wife to be Lady Black. I know that you were uncomfortable with the thought of a Plural Marriage, but it is the only way."

"I will think about it Sirius, as I said before. I need to discuss this with several people first." Harry explained, squeezing Hermione's hand to reassure her. "Now tell me about what happened with the Head of House magic."

"Well, it seems that you have been made into a horcrux Harry. This means that a small piece of Voldemort's soul lived inside of your scar. It has most likely been there since the night he killed your parents."

"Is his soul still inside me?" Harry asked his panic evident even as he tried to remain calm.

"No, that is what the Head of House magic destroyed. You are free of his soul now. However, it is most probable that Voldemort created other Horcruxes. That is why the goblins gifted you that dagger. It will let you know when you are in the same building as a horcrux and will lead you to it so that it can be destroyed. They have also decided to search all of the vaults in Gringotts for any Horcruxes. They will let you know if they find and destroy any."

Harry sat in silence for several minutes trying to absorb all of the information he had just been given. "So if the Horcruxes are all destroyed, then Voldemort can finally be defeated?"

"Yes, that is exactly it."

"Well, we have a start at least to defeating Voldemort. I need to talk to Hermione alone, so we'll join you later for dinner."

Harry and Hermione left the kitchen and went upstairs to the guest room. They sat in silence for several minutes before Harry turned to Hermione and took her hands in his. "'Mione this isn't how I wanted this to happen, but it seems that I have no choice. I love you. I always have. Ever since I saved you from that troll in first year you have been my best friend. You are the person that I can always turn to and you are the only one that has always stuck by me. Even when everyone else thought that I was bloody insane you stood by me. I don't know what is going to happen with the plural marriage thing, but I want you to be my first wife. I promise that I will always love you and be there for you, so Miss Hermione Granger will you marry me and become Lady Potter?"

Hermione stared at Harry in shock. "But Harry, we are only fifteen!"

"I know that Hermione, but I love you, and I don't want to wait. Especially because of the marriage contract."

"You are waiting to find out who those poor girls are betrothed to aren't you?"

"Yes, if I can save them from a terrible marriage I will. Although if you say no, I will refuse the heir ring."

"Oh Harry, how can I tell you not to when you're noble character is one of the things I love most about you. Yes I will marry you, and we shall accept those girls into our family."

Harry slipped a ring out of his pocket and onto Hermione's finger. It was gold with a large diamond in the center. On either side of the diamond sat an emerald and a ruby. "This was my mother's ring, and I hope that you will wear it. Once we are married you shall also wear the crest of the House of Potter. The emerald was to represent my mum and the ruby to represent my dad, but for us it is switched. You are the ruby my love."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she gazed down at the beautiful ring. Slowly she leant towards Harry and their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet passionate at the same time. When Harry swept his tongue over Hermione's lips she couldn't help but moan as she opened her mouth to him. Her hands moved up to tangle in his hair, forcing him closer to her. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Hermione finally gave way to Harry. His tongue stroked hers in a sensual dance, a promise of what was to come. The two finally pulled apart and rest their foreheads together. They lay on the bed for awhile until there was a slight knock on the window.

Harry made his way to the window and took the letter from the owl. "This better not be from the Weasleys or Dumbledore!" he opened the letter and gasped. "It's from Neville."

"_Dear heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter,_

_As a fellow heir to a Noble and Most Ancient House, I require you're assistance. Come to Longbottom Manor at your earliest convenience. _

_Your friend, _

_Neville Longbottom, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom."_

"Harry we have to help Neville! We must go over there right away."

"We will Hermione. But first we need to tell Sirius and Remus." The couple ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen where they found Sirius and Remus making dinner. "Sirius, Moony, I just received a letter from Neville requesting my assistance as a fellow heir. He wants me to come to the Longbottom Manor right away."

"Can I see the letter Harry?" Remus asked. He read it over and performed a spell to the crest on the seal. "This seems to be in order. But Sirius and I will accompany you. We can use the Floo." Remus went through first followed by Hermione, then Harry and Sirius.

Neville came running over to the fireplace. "I'm so glad that you accepted your inheritance Harry! You can help me."

"What's wrong Neville?"

"I'm betrothed to three separate witches!"

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas or suggestions for who you want Neville's girls to be, just leave a review! Even if you don't have an idea for that leave me a review anyway! (Hit the button) And I promise there will be more action to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

AN: Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews! A few people said that I developed the relationship between Harry and Hermione too quickly, but remember they have been friends for four years now, and Harry wanted to marry her before he got caught up in the marriage contracts! Everyone suggested that Luna Lovegood be one of Neville's witches, but remember we don't meet her until book 5. I will try to help her out at some point thought. I hope that everyone likes how this turns out. Don't worry, Dumbledore will be dealt with.

_

* * *

_

_Recap: Neville came running over to the fireplace. "I'm so glad that you accepted your inheritance Harry! You can help me."_

_"What's wrong Neville?"_

_"I'm betrothed to three separate witches."_

_

* * *

_

"Is that all Neville?" Harry asked chuckling lightly. "I thought it was something serious."

"Who are you engaged to Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Parvati Patil. I was originally betrothed to both Patil sisters but I let Padma out of the contract because she is in love. Really wish I hadn't now though!" Neville explained.

"Well that's not bad!" Hermione exclaimed. "They are really nice girls."

"But it's uneven! Plural marriages must be made up of either an equal number of wives with the same blood-type or one wife of each blood type. I'm currently betrothed to two half-bloods and a pureblood. So I need another pureblood wife. And if I don't choose one soon the Wizengamot can force one on me." Neville said, resuming his pacing.

"Well I'm sure we will be able to find another pureblood for you to marry." Hermione said kindly, hoping to calm the boy.

"You don't understand Hermione! The Wizengamot can only force me to marry someone of my status or above. Since there is no one above me, that means I must marry someone from a Noble and Most Ancient House. House of Potter, House of Black, and House of Greengrass are out because of Harry. I am House of Longbottom, and I'm already betrothed to House of Abbott, and House of Bones. This only leaves one House…" Neville cut off, as if even thinking about the other House was too much to bear.

Harry looked at Neville in shock, realization dawning on him. "But that means you have to marry Pansy Parkinson!"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed! "I will not allow them to force you to marry that cow."

"Hermione, I have no choice. Grandmother doesn't want it to be a forced marriage either and she is already in negotiations with Lord Parkinson. I know that Pansy is already betrothed, but he isn't anyone of standing. Who would pass up the opportunity to marry their daughter to the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom?"

"Neville, look at it this way. If you and I make an alliance we can unite all of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses. We can do great things in the Wizengamot. Besides, other than hanging around with Malfoy we don't know much about Parkinson. She may be a decent person. Her parents have remained neutral through the war, along with the House of Greengrass. It must be incredibly difficult to be neutral in Slytherin. Give her the benefit of the doubt. Hermione and I will come up with some way for you to spend time with her." Harry said, trying to remain calm for his friend.

"Harry, don't encourage this! Neville shouldn't have to marry her! Do you forget that she has all the looks of a pug?"

"Hermione, stop it! I know that she has been terrible to you throughout your time at Hogwarts, but Neville is going to have to marry her, and nothing you can say or do will stop this. You don't understand the ways of the Wizarding Nobility."

Hermione looked incredibly angry for a moment before turning to Neville. "Harry is right. As I cannot stop this, I will do everything I can to help you get to know each other and form at least a marriage of peace if not love. I don't understand the Wizarding Nobility, but I will learn!"

* * *

Two days later Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Remus made their way to Gringotts. Once inside they were directed into a backroom. Lord Greengrass hadn't arrived yet so they all sat down to wait. Nearly ten minutes later lord Greengrass entered. Sirius stood and said, "Welcome Lord Greengrass. Although I am surprised that you raised no objections to this meeting even though I am considered a fugitive, I am glad you are here."

"Lord Black, the protection and care of my daughters means more to me than your supposed crime. I for one know that you are not a Death-Eater, and I respect the Ancient Laws. But tell me, the marriage contract between our houses was made with your brother in mind. As you are now Lord Black, who is your heir?"

"Lord Potter is my heir apparent. He has declared that he will not accept the ring of heirs until he knows how your daughters accept the contract. He will allow them to fulfill their other marriage contracts if that is their wish. Lord Potter is already engaged as he needs a Lady Potter and the marriage contract dictates that one of your daughters will be Lady Greengrass."

Lord Greengrass nodded and turned to Harry. "Lord Potter you are certainly a good choice for my daughters. An alliance between our three houses will serve us well. Please don't think that I mean disrespect, but what status is your fiancée?

"She is a muggleborn Lord Greengrass." Harry said in an icy tone.

"Well this is perfect Lord Potter. You know of the rules of Plural marriage?" When Harry nodded he continued. "Well you will only need three wives. My angel Astoria is a half-blood. I was trying for an heir with my mistress but when Astoria was born I fell in love with her and brought her to my family. With your fiancée, Astoria, and Daphne you will have a set Plural Marriage."

"That certainly makes things easier." Harry said with a smile. "But I won't accept the heir ring until I understand their feelings."

"You are a unique person Lord Potter. But regardless; I Lord Alcander Greengrass summon the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass before me." There were three soft pops and three women were suddenly before them. "May I introduce Lady Airlia Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Astoria Greengrass. Harry bowed to the three women and took the opportunity to asses them. Daphne had long, straight hair that shone like gold. Her eyes were a piercing blue color, and although only fifteen she had the body of a goddess. Harry felt himself blush as she noticed his stare.

"Welcome to you ladies. I am Lord Potter; this is my Godfather Lord Black, my friend Mr. Lupin, and my fiancée Miss Hermione Granger. I will allow your father to explain why you are here." Harry glanced over at Astoria and was struck by how dark she was in comparison to her sister. Her dark brown hair reached her shoulders and he could tell she would be very pretty when she got older, as she was only around thirteen.

"Darlings, you remember that I told you about the marriage contract between our family and the House of Black?" Both Astoria and Daphne nodded at their father and he continued. "You are to both marry the heir of the House of Black and this just happens to be Lord Potter. However, he has decided not to accept the ring of heirs until he learns if the two of you want to fulfill this marriage contract or stay with your other ones."

"Really?" Daphne asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes Miss Greengrass. I could never force either of you into marriage." Harry explained.

"You are a very unusual person Lord Potter." Astoria said, gazing at him in awe. "I know that we don't know each other at all, but I am currently betrothed to the heir of the Noble house Malfoy, and want out of that contract. I would like to get to know you better Lord Potter, but our contract pleases me."

"That is because you will become Lady Black." Daphne said in an icy tone. "Would you betray the Slytherins?"

"Daphne cut the act. This is Harry Potter! I mean Lord Potter, and he is the Golden-Boy of Gryffindor. You don't need to be the Slytherin Ice Queen here."

"There is a reason for that." Daphne said, walking to her mother.

"Ignore her," Astoria said to Harry. "She has been hurt by the boys in our house and it has caused this icy demeanor."

"What did they do to her?" Harry asked, a fierce protectiveness coming over him as he looked at the blonde haired girl. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. The two stood staring at each other for several minutes.

Daphne walked over to Harry and said, "Lord Potter, you intrigue me. I would also like to get to know you better. It certainly beats marrying Theodore Nott."

"I'm proud of you my daughters." Lord Greengrass said. "I'm sure that Lord Potter will come up with a way for you to get to know each other better."

"I have an idea." Hermione said walking over to the group. "I was talking to Ragnok and he told me about some of the things in your Head of House vault Harry." Daphne made a disapproving noise and Hermione turned to her. "What?"

Daphne ignored Hermione and asked Harry, "She is to be my sister wife?" Harry nodded. "Well then I will teach her to be a proper Lady."

Lady Greengrass could see Hermione begin to anger so she said, "Miss Greengrass is trying to help Miss Granger. You do not understand the ways of nobility, but we will teach you everything. You may continue your explanation."

"Well, Harry's" Daphne made another sound but Hermione ignored her, "parents left him a special trunk. A replica of an entire floor of Potter Manor is inside. The trunk contains a time charm so that what is a week in the outside world is a year inside the trunk we can all spend a year inside the trunk getting to know each other and training. Daphne and Astoria can each spend four months as Harry's sole girlfriend, meaning that you are the only girl he will worry about and date. At the end of eight months you must either agree or disagree to the marriage contract. If you agree we will spend the last four months sharing Harry as we will for the rest of our lives."

"That sounds like a good enough plan." Harry said. "Mr. Lupin can train us in defense, and Lord Black can train us in charms. I know those are their specialties."

"I will train you in potions and my wife will train you in healing." Lord Greengrass said.

"I am sure that we can convince Professor McGonagall to come and teach you all transfiguration. The rest of the subjects you will have to teach yourselves." Sirius said.

"I will invite the heir of the House of Longbottom and his betrothed to join us. I believe Mr. Longbottom will benefit enormously." Harry said. "If you all floo over to Mr. Lupin's home in two days time we can being our time in the trunk. Lady Greengrass, if you could take care of the details please? Let me know how many elves you estimate us needing."

"Certainly Lord Potter, I can only thank you for doing this for my daughters. They have a chance to find true happiness, and even if these are not love matches, I feel that you will always treat them well."

"I promise to do so Lady Greengrass. Miss Astoria Greengrass," Harry said, taking the young girl's hand and bowing over it. Astoria dropped into a curtsey and averted her eyes although she was smiling in pleasure. "It has been an honor to meet you and I look forward to seeing you soon." Harry kissed her hand and Astoria broke into giggles.

"It has been a pleasure Lord Potter."

Harry then walked over to Daphne. Taking her hand he bowed over it and she dropped into a curtsey. She stared him straight in the eye, and no smile graced her lips. "Miss Greengrass, you intrigue me as well. I want to get to know you better. And I promise that I will do you no harm." Daphne tensed at his words, but tried to play it off. "I look forward to spending time with you. Until Thursday," he said bringing her hand to his lips.

Hermione watched this and sighed. She knew that it was going to be incredibly difficult to watch Harry with the two Slytherin beauties. Lupin seemed to sense her trouble and he laid a hand on her arm. "How do they do it? They all seem as if they were born with these manners and customs.

"Well that my dear, is because they were. You can only try to learn to imitate."

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the head of the Wizengamot, looking forward to another uneventful day. He had already looked at the schedule for today and nothing important was on there. He would simply have to sit back and bask in his power as Chief Warlock. He sat in the middle of the podium, with Fudge on his left side and Amelia Bones on his right side. However, as they both considered him the greatest wizard in the world he very rarely heard any protests from them and was able to run the Wizengamot as he liked.

Dumbledore was just settling in to listening to some noble complain about their taxes when the guard called for attention. "Announcing, Lord Potter, the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Dumbledore watched in amazement as Harry swept into the room in the regal Head of House robes of the House of Potter.

Several cries of protest resounded throughout the room, the most common being, "But the boy is not of age!" Dumbledore had to agree with them on that point. He had taken precautions to destroy Harry's parents will so that the boy could not get his inheritance until he was of age. And at that time he would most likely be dead from trying to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore glared down at his student, but then reminded himself that even the best laid plans can go array and that he needed to get his weapon back on his side.

"Silence!" Augusta Longbottom called out. "A Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House cannot get the title through ill-gotten means. Lord Potter if you would be so kind to show us your family ring." Harry held up his hand and the Head of House ring was plainly visible on his right hand.

"Thank you Dowager Lady Longbottom." Harry said calmly. "It was the previous Lord Potter's wish that I take the title on my fourteenth birthday. I now claim my seat in the Wizengamot. As Lord Potter, so I mote it, so it be."

"Very well Lord Potter, you may take your seat." Fudge announced.

"I am not done Minister. As this esteemed body is aware, 13 years ago an heir to a Noble and Ancient House was sentenced to Azkaban without trial." There was uproar, although this was made up of the other Heads of Houses.

"Lord Potter, if you speak of Sirius Black he was sentenced during the war, which means this body had special governing powers." Dumbledore said, not liking the turn of events. _Is it possible that the weapon knows of his parents' will? Does he know there is concrete evidence proclaiming Sirius Black as innocent? I cannot have this! Black will ruin my plains, _he thought to himself.

"He is Lord Black now, and as such is my Head of House. I owe fealty to him above his body."

"Hem, hem." Said a toad-like woman beside Fudge. "Do you mean to suggest that you have had contact with a fugitive Lord Potter?" _Oh wonderful, _Dumbledore thought. _Stupid Umbridge has ruined it now. The other Heads of Houses will come to Harry's aid. I may have no choice but to go along with this foolishness if I wish to gain my weapon back._

"Do you try and hinder the rights of the heir of the House of Black?" Lord Parkinson asked, rising to his feet. "Do you deny the Ancient Laws?"

The woman looked taken aback. "I apologize Lord Parkinson, Lord Potter."

"Thank you undersecretary. I now move to vote to allow a trial of Lord Black." Harry said.

"I second the motion." Augusta Longbottom proclaimed.

"A vote then." Dumbledore said, knowing the matter would pass because the other Heads of Houses would not want to see their rights diminished. "All in favor raise your hands." Harry, Lord Greengrass, Lord Parkinson, Lord Abbot, Lord Bones, Lady Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle all raised their hands. "That is a majority vote. We will have the trial scheduled for sometime this summer."

"Chief Warlock I disagree with you," Harry said, to Dumbledore's shock and horror. "I want this matter resolved now. I will summon Lord Black to the chamber now. As Lord Potter, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black I summon my Head of House in matters regarding his freedom, before me." with a soft pop, Sirius Black was suddenly in the room. He had obviously known Harry would do something like this because he was dressed in his Head of House robes. "I call Ragnok forward to present evidence of Mr. Peter Pettigrew's still being alive, and I present my parent's will in the matter of secret-keeper. I also ask that Madam Bones reside over the Wizengamot because the Chief Warlock is mentioned in the will and as such is a biased party."

Dumbledore was appalled. How was he supposed to get the Wizengamot to produce a guilty ballot if he was not presiding over them? Before he could respond to the ridiculous claim Madame Bones said, "Certainly Lord Potter. Chief Warlock I will ask you to wait outside." Dumbledore walked out of the room, fuming over the power that Harry had come into. _How did the weapon manage to pull this off?_

Harry carried his parents' will to Madame Bones, and tried not to laugh at her facial expression as she read what James had written about Dumbledore. "The will clearly states that Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' secret-keeper. Lord Black, we will need a testimony under Veritaserum to prove this is true."

"Of course Madame Bones." Sirius sat down in the chair in the center of the room. An auror placed three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. Sirius's eyes rolled back and he slumped down further in the chair.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you Harry Potter's Godfather?"

"Yes."

"Were you Lily and James Potter's secret-keeper?"

"No."

"Why did you claim to be?"

"After Lily and James told me that they had made Peter secret-keeper I began bragging about it because I knew Voldemort would look to me first as James's best friend."

"Did you ever betray the Potter's?"

"No. Well I betrayed Lily's wish that I not teach Harry any pranks." There was a general chuckle from the Wizengamot.

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you fire the hex that killed all of those muggles?"

"No. I confronted Peter, and he shouted that I had betrayed Lily and James. He then cast an explosion hex, and transformed into his animagus form of a rat. But not before he cut off one finger."

"To the best of your knowledge is Peter Pettigrew still alive?"

"Yes."

"That is all Lord Black. Now I would like to see the evidence from the goblins." Madame Bones read over the document stating the dates when Peter had accessed his vault. "I'm afraid that this evidence is circumstantial. Anyone could have entered the vault with the key."

"How about if I prove that Peter Pettigrew is still alive?" Harry asked.

"Well that would certainly do it Lord Potter, but how would that be possible?"

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, call upon Peter Pettigrew to fulfill the life debt he owes me by appearing in front of this esteemed body, telling the truth about the actions thirteen years ago regarding the betrayal of my parents and the murder of the muggles, and by not transforming, unless ordered to do so by Madame Bones." There was a loud crack, a swirl of fog, and suddenly Peter Pettigrew was kneeling on the floor in from of the Wizengamot. "Pettigrew I have called you here to prove Lord Black's innocence." Several aurors ran forward and bound Peter, placing him in the chair that Sirius had just vacated.

"Mr. Pettigrew. You are to be questioned under Veritaserum for your involvement in certain events."

"No! I won't, you can't make me."

"Watch us Pettigrew," Harry said, looking rather vindictive. "You owed me a life debt and I am cashing in on it." Two aurors placed several drops of Veritaserum on Peter's tongue, and watched as he underwent the effects.

"What is your name?" Madame Bones questioned.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potter's secret-keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray them to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill thirteen muggles, cut off your own finger, and disappear, leaving the blame to fall on Lord Black?"

"Yes."

"Are you a death-eater?"

"Yes."

"Guards, place the anti-transformation bracelets on his arms, and then take him away." Harry hugged Sirius as Pettigrew was led out of the room. "We shall now vote on Lord Black's innocence in the matter." A ward was placed up around the members of the Wizengamot so Sirius and Harry couldn't hear what was being said. But they didn't care; they knew Sirius would get off. After a mere five minutes the wards were lowered. "Lord Black, this body is sincerely sorry for the pain the lack of trial in the past has caused you. You are declared not-guilty on the charges of betraying the Potter's to death, and the murder of 13 muggles. For the charge of escaping Azkaban we fine you 50,000 galleons. However, we are willing to give you 150,000 galleons in reparation payments."

"Keep the money Madame Bones. I am an illegal animagus as well as Pettigrew, and the money will cover the fine."

"Very well Lord Black. Simply go and register yourself and all charges will be dropped. You are a reinstated member of the Wizengamot." There was a rather small round of applause but Sirius didn't care, he was a free man! "I declare this session of the Wizengamot over." Harry and Sirius walked out of the room and were immediately confronted by Dumbledore.

"Harry my dear boy. When did you come into your inheritance? I was under the impression that you would not receive it until you were of age."

"You were under that impression because that is what you wrote in the fake will you had executed. I know all about your lies and manipulations Headmaster." Harry spat out rather venomously. "A marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley? That is simply a dishonor to the House of Potter."

"My dear boy, I have only ever acted with your best interests at heart."

"That is a lie Old Man! You have done nothing but manipulate me to follow you and lie to me about why I needed to. If you had simply been honest with me I would've fought for the Light because that is who I am. But your mistakes have made reconciliation impossible. You were simply training me to lead me to my death. Yes, I know all about the horcrux I have inside me, and I can promise you that I will continue to destroy Voldemort. But then I will get rid of you."

"How dare you Potter? I have looked out for you for years! Who do you think changed all of the protections to the Sorcerer's Stone? Who allowed the Basilisk to go uncaught so that you could kill it? Who has ensured you faced Voldemort? I have! I had to let you test your powers yet keep you safe at the same time, and it was no easy task."

"How dare you Headmaster? Allowing my son to face Voldemort when it wasn't necessary! How dare you rely on an eleven year old to stop him from coming back? There will be consequences. Most especially of you placing him in that muggle home," Sirius said, walking away with Harry in tow.

As Dumbledore watched Harry walk away thoughts flew through his mind. _How does he know of these things? How did he find out about the horcrux, let alone the fake will? Maybe there is more to my weapon then I had previously thought. I will have to consider this and speak to Severus on the matter. _

Harry and Sirius were almost out of the ministry when Sirius said, "Harry, we should go check on something while we are here. There is a prophecy with your name on it which describes why Voldemort has always come after you. Dumbledore knew of it and was having the Order stand guard so that the Death-Eaters couldn't get to it. You deserve to know the truth. Come, we will listen to it Pup."

"You mean that Voldemort attacked my family and tried to kill me because of some rubbish prophecy? I don't need to hear it, I'm sure all it says is that I can beat him. Let's just go home Sirius. I need to talk to Hermione anyway; she is already having problems with the multiple marriage thing."

"You poor man, I'm not sure how you'll be able to handle three wives. Holding one girlfriend has always been enough for me."

"Not all of us are man-enough to do what it takes Sirius, and I guess you are an example of that." Harry said laughing as he ran down the hallway. "But come one, I have purchases I need to make. Wives expect jewelry I hear."

**AN: The end of yet another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts or ideas. I don't have anything you all can help me with exactly, as in the girls for Neville last chapter, but let me know what you think!**

**(Hit the little button)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. And for everyone who said that the story has happened really fast, I know it has, it's only been four days! But hopefully you will understand why it is so fast. **

**Exwindz- Harry and Astoria will probably not become the major pairing, the problem with this is that I don't know much about Astoria, and that she is only 13. I would have to wait a really long time to explore a relationship between her and Harry.**

**Ricky Leingod- I'm glad that you like the story so far, and that you find it intriguing. I'm also glad that you like the parings, and I will be trying to develop Harry/Astoria more. You have to wait and see what happens to Snape.**

**Anime Princess- Hermione doesn't understand the ways of the Wizarding Nobility, but don't worry she will learn. I know she was acting like a spoiled brat, but she just found out that the guy she is in love with has to marry two other girls, I'm sure we would all be upset. As for Daphne, the reasons for her attitudes will become clear.**

_

* * *

_

_Recap: "Not all of us are man-enough to do what it takes Sirius, and I guess you are an example of that." Harry said laughing as he ran down the hallway. "But come one, I have purchases I need to make. Wives expect jewelry I hear."_

_

* * *

_

Harry got home that night and went straight up to Hermione's room. They hadn't had a chance to talk after they had left Neville's house and that had been several days ago. Knocking on the door he waited for her quiet, "Come in," before entering. He found her sitting on her bed surrounded by books. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, crossing the room to sit beside her.

"Everything is just happening so fast! You and I admitted our feelings to each other and then suddenly we were engaged and dealing with the fact that you are betrothed."

"I know Hermione, but I wanted to propose before forced to. I love you and wanted to get engaged on that basis."

"I love you too Harry, and I understand but it doesn't make it any easier. And do you have any idea what it's like dealing with the fact that you are betrothed?"

"Obviously I don't 'Mione, but I can't help it. I know that you weren't raised in this world, but neither was I. The customs are as foreign to me as they are to you. But this is the way things are and I know you can handle it."

"I've been reading up on the proper ways of Pureblood society. And I just don't understand it."

"What don't you understand?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, and then looking down at her hands said, "All of the rules, especially the society ones. It's as if we've gone back to Victorian times!"

"Essentially we have. But Lady Greengrass promised to help you. And you aren't the smartest witch of our age for nothing. You'll get it darling. My mother managed quite well as Lady Potter."

"That is true. I'm sorry Harry. You've been going through all of this and I haven't been very supportive. It's just stressing me out so much and the thought of spending eight months not being able to talk to you is making it worse."

"You created the terms..." Harry said his shock evident. "You didn't have to make it that long. And you can talk to me there. How about we have tea every other day together?"

"That would be nice Harry. It will be nice to have the distraction. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm still reading up about the ways of the Wizarding World."

"Alright, well I have to get things prepared for tomorrow anyway. The Greengrasses will be here at nine in the morning followed by the Longbottom group at ten. Goodnight dear." Harry said, planting a small kiss on her check before leaving the room. He walked to his room to reread the letter from Lady Greengrass. It simply stated when to expect them along with the fact that she thought two of his elves along with two of hers should suffice. "Dobby," Harry called out.

With a loud crack Dobby appeared in from of Harry. "Dobby be pleased to be called in front of the Great Harry Potter sir. What Dobby can do for you?"

"Dobby, would you like to bond to me and serve the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter?"

Tears welled in Dobby's lamp-like eyes, "Dobby would be honored sir."

"As Lord Potter, Head of the House of Potter I bind the elf Dobby to my House to serve. So I mote it, so it be." There was a loud crack and dobby was clothed in a black uniform with the red crest of Potter on the breast. Dobby looked immensely pleased and Harry was glad to help the elf. "Dobby will you please ask Winky if she would like to join the House of Potter? I need another elf."

"Of course Master Potter. Dobby be going right now." With a loud crack Dobby was gone and Harry sat down to read his new defense book. Around ten minutes later two loud cracks were heard and dobby and Winky stood before Harry. "Winky I find myself in need of another elf and wanted to know if you would like to bond to me and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter?"

"But Winky is a bad elf sir. Winky be getting clothes."

"I don't think that you are a bad elf and would be more than happy for you to join me. "

"Then yes sir, Winky wants a family to serve."

"As Lord Potter, Head of the House of Potter I bind the elf Winky to my House to serve. So I mote it, so it be." With another loud crack, Winky was dressed in the uniform of the House of Potter. Both elves looked extremely pleased and could not wait to help Harry in any way possible. He explained the workings of the trunk, and explained how he would need their help. The two elves and Harry worked late into the night, making the trunk perfect for everyone who was coming to stay.

* * *

Sirus and Remus sat in the kitchen nursing cups of coffee waiting for all of their guests to arrive. For Sirius, this was a chance to redeem the House of Black in the eyes of the others. That in mind he had taken much time over the past few days to teach Harry the rules of society that he would need to know. Suddenly a thought hit him and he looked up at Remus in horror. "Moony, we didn't invite Hermione's parents because she wants to be able to learn more about the Wizarding World before telling them she is marrying a man who will have two other wives, but it means that she won't have her mother to chaperone her. She will undoubtedly be the only girl without her mother there, but she must have a chaperone."

"Well, we can always ask Minnie when she gets here. She is related to Harry, albeit rather distantly but she would do very well as a chaperone."

"We can ask her as soon as she arrives then."

"Ask me what gentlemen?" Professor McGonagall asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Minnie," Sirius said, smiling roguishly at his former professor. She simply rolled her eyes, too accustomed to the antics of the Marauders to get upset. "We wanted to know if you will act as Hermione's chaperone during the stay in the trunk? She didn't want her mum to come because of issues with the culture thing, but she still needs a chaperone."

"I would be delighted to be Miss Granger's chaperone. Do you have all of the teenagers' rooms connected to the chaperones?"

"Harry set up everything, but it is a magical trunk so I'm sure we can simply alter the way some things are when we are down there. I have schooled Harry in everything dealing with society so I am sure that he set it up correctly." The three adults sat down to finish eating breakfast and waited for everyone else to arrive.

At around 8:30, Harry came downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Good morning Professor McGonagall, Mr. Lupin, Lord Black. It is nice to see you again Professor."

"Good morning Lord Potter. Now I must inform you that we are rather distantly related but I have always viewed myself as your relative so you may refer to me as Grandmother instead of professor when it is appropriate."

"Then I must insister you call me Mr. Potter or Harry, Grandmother…Minnie," Harry said doing such a great impression his father's smirk that McGonagall could not help but laugh at his antics. Harry sat down to eat breakfast quickly before everyone else arrived. Sirius ran upstairs to find Hermione and fill her in on what had been decided.

A few minutes before nine everyone stood in the living room waiting for the Greengrasses to arrive. Lord Greengrass was the first to appear, and he was quickly followed by the rest of the family. "Mr. Lupin, thank you very much for inviting my family to your home."

"You are quite welcome Lord Greengrass. However, we shall actually be in Potter Manor once we are inside the trunk."

"Ah, Lord Potter, here are our house elves, Tippy and Stone." Lady Greengrass said, indicating the two elves next to her.

"Thank you Lady Greengrass for offering their help. I will have my elves assist them. Dobby, Winky," Harry called. With two loud cracks the elves appeared before him. "Please take Tippy and Stone to the trunk and show them to their masters' rooms. Help them anyway that you can."

"Yes master," the two elves replied. Then with another loud crack all four elves disappeared.

"Shall we all go have a spot of breakfast before the Longbottom clan arrives?" Sirius asked.

"We have already eaten Lord Black. I think that the girls are dying to see the inside of the trunk." Lord Greengrass said, causing his daughters to blush lightly.

"Well I'm afraid that none of us have been allowed to see it. It is Lord Potter's domain and he has arranged everything himself; with the help of the elves."

"Lord Potter, can we please go into the trunk? You don't have to activate the time spells until after the Longbottoms arrive. But I would very much like to see my room." Astoria said, smiling at Harry.

He simply smiled back and was about to reject her when Daphne said, "Please Lord Potter?"

"Certainly ladies. I will escort both of you down and into the trunk. Lord Black, please wait here for the rest of our guests to arrive. Simply shut the trunk when you are inside to start the time charm." When Sirius nodded he offered an arm to each of the Greengrass sisters and led them into the den. Opening the trunk he helped Astoria and Daphne climb inside before following them in. Lord and Lady Greengrass were right behind them. They walked down a grand staircase and found themselves standing in a great hall. "Welcome to the first floor of Potter Manor. The door on the left contains the ballroom, and the door on the right contains a room that I have rearranged for our lessons. If you follow me I will give you the rest of the tour." Harry began to lead the family down the hallway. "On the left is the dueling room, and on the right are the kitchens. This is not exactly how Potter Manor is arranged, but the kitchens were a necessary addition. We can stop here in the dining room."

The room was just beyond the kitchens, but was the first room that was not closed off from the hallway. Instead there was a large archway leading into the room. The walls were painted a deep blue and there was a massive wooden table in the center of the room. Silver dishes were laid out in front of all the seats, and the wooden curio on the wall held the remainder of the china. A giant gold chandelier hung over the table and gave a soft light to the entire room. The table had been expanded to be able to hold twenty people and was quite impressive with its size. Duly impressed the Greengrasses nodded for Harry to continue on.

Walking out of the dining room Harry led them onwards. "The rest of the rooms along the hallway are mostly the bedrooms. The last door on the left leads to a den where everyone can get together and relax. The last door on the right leads to a sort of 'outside' swimming pool. Although it is not really outdoors it gives the feeling of being outside and I figured we would all need that after being in here for a year. Don't worry about accidentally entering someone else's room because all of the common spaces have either open doorways like the dining room, or different doors. The doors leading outside are glass. Now here is your room," he said, opening a door on the left side of the hallway.

They all walked into a room that was reminiscent of the common rooms at Hogwarts. Harry had done the room in Slytherin colors because the entire family had been in that house, but he assured them that it could be redone if they wished. There were two long green couches that faced a roaring fireplace and several squishy green armchairs around the room. There were three doors along the walls of the common room and they led to the bedrooms. Harry informed the family that each bedroom had a private bath, and that the two girls would have to pick a room. The room in the middle had been designated for Lord and Lady Greengrass. Once Daphne and Astoria had decided which room would be theirs, the group went out to relax in the den.

Barely fifteen minutes later they heard Sirius calling out for Harry. "Lord Potter, the Longbottoms have arrived and we all require a tour." Harry ran down to the other end of the Hall and began to show everyone around, stopping at the doors along the way to deposit the families. Hannah Abbot and her mother, Susan Bones and her cousin, Parvati Patil and her mother, Hermione and Professor McGonagall, and Pansy Parkinson and her mother all had rooms similar to the Greengrass family room. Each had a common room and separate bedrooms and bathrooms for the ladies. Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Neville each had their own room and they were located on the right side of the hallway.

Once everyone had settled in they all met up in the den. As soon as Pansy saw Daphne and Astoria she visibly relaxed and went over to sit with them. Lady Parkinson likewise went to sit with Lady Greengrass, Lady Abbot, Mrs. Patil and Susan's cousin Miss Megan Bones. Harry was sitting on a couch with Sirius, Remus, Lord Greengrass and Neville while Hermione, Hannah, Susan and Parvati all sat together.

Professor McGonagall stood in the center of the room and when everyone was seated she said, "I'm sad to see that the houses are separated even in such an instance. But I hope that through your acceptance of your marriages you will be able to show a level of acceptance towards the other houses by the end of this year. I have created a schedule so that we will be able to go through your core class which you will need to pass your O.W.L.s. I am going to pass the schedule around to each of you, and we will begin tomorrow. Topics will be when you all will help each other learn what we cannot teach you such as Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, and History. The schedule will be the same everyday with only the class at the beginning changing. Individual training is a time to work on whatever you need to work on. I know that on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays the ladies shall be expected in the Greengrass common room for training, and the gentlemen in the Potter common room for training. The other days may be used to work on whatever class work you are having problems with. You will be expected to help each other, but the professors are all here for you." She then walked over and sat with the other women. Harry grabbed a schedule and quickly read over it.

"_Weekdays breakfast shall be served from 8-9, lunch from 12-1, and dinner from 6-7_

_Monday: Charms 9-12, Lunch, Topics 1-3, individual training 3-5, dinner_

_Tuesday: Transfiguration_

_Wednesday: Potions_

_Thursday: Healing_

_Friday: Defense"_

Deciding that the schedule wasn't overtly terrible Harry turned his attention back to the room as he glanced around looking at the different groups of people. Noticing that the three Slytherins were not really talking but sitting in silence Harry decided he had to do something. "Neville, have you had a chance to talk to Pansy about everything?"

"Yes, we talked about the marriage and everything and she said that she was not exactly thrilled about it, but that it could be worse. Not exactly the most uplifting thing to hear, but in this situation I don't think I can expect much more."

"I think that you and I are really going to have to make the effort to get them involved with everyone else. The other girls won't talk to the Slytherins unless we strongly encourage it."

"I think you are right Harry, we should go over and talk to them."

The two boys got up and made towards the Slytherins. "Lady Parkinson, it is an honor to make your acquaintance," Harry said, bowing to the woman.

She smiled back at him and dropped a slight curtsey. "The honor is mine Lord Potter. Were you as shocked as my daughter and Lord Longbottom when you found out that they were engaged?"

"No ma'am. It is of course a wise move politically. Lord Longbottom and I are engaged to the finest witches at Hogwarts." Harry said, eliciting a smile from the three girls who were waiting to be acknowledged. "Lady Parkinson, with your permission may I formally meet your daughter?"

Startled she stared at Harry for a moment before saying, "Certainly Lord Potter. Lord Potter this is my daughter Miss Parkinson"

Harry bowed in front of Pansy and she curtsied as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Parkinson. With your permission may I walk you around the room?" Pansy sated at him for a moment before nodding her agreement. Once they were out of hearing range of the others Harry said, "I'm sorry if the other girls are making you feel like you don't belong here. I think that they are all becoming accustomed to this as you surely are."

"I'm not so sure Lord Potter. I do not know most of the other girls, but I have never been kind to Miss Granger."

"Am I correct in my assumption that this has something to do with being a Slytherin?" Pansy looked away, but nodded slightly, confirming Harry's suspicions. "It cannot be easy for those of you in neutral families. I am deeply sorry for this, and I wish that there was something I could do. I want us to be able to be friends Miss Parkinson. I know that we have never gotten along at Hogwarts but I attribute that more to Malfoy than anything. You are to marry one of my friends, and I am to marry one of yours. So at least when it is proper I wish for you to call me Harry."

Pansy stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Of course Harry. And you should call me Pansy. When appropriate of course." The two walked the rest of the way around the room in a comfortable silence before he deposited her back on the couch with her friends.

Looking at the Greengrass sisters Harry asked, "Which one of you lovely ladies is first?"

The two girls stared at Harry for several minutes. Finally Astoria said, "My sister is." Daphne blushed lightly and looked down at her hands.

Harry smiled at her gently and said, "Miss Greengrass, will you walk with me?" Daphne stood and took Harry's arm. After walking for several minutes in strained silence Harry couldn't take it anymore. "You are more nervous today than you were previously."

"Yes, I suppose that I've realized all that is at stake. If I say no to you I resign myself to Nott and my sister to Malfoy. If I say yes to you then I resign my sister and I to death in Slytherin. I want to like you and agree to this marriage, but I don't want to go back to that…"

"What did they do to you?"

"I…I can't tell you just yet. I need to get to know you better and learn to trust you before I can tell you all about my past. I need to decide if you can help me."

"I understand. We know almost nothing about each other, but I can promise that I will help you, regardless of your answer. But how about this, go on a date with me tonight?"

"Alright…but what will we do? We cannot leave.'

"Leave that to me. I will come to your common room for you at quarter till six."

Hermione watched Harry deposit Daphne back on the couch and then walk out of the room with Lord Greengrass, Sirius and Remus. She watched as Neville said something to Pansy before following the other men. Hermione turned to the other girls and said, "I really think we should go talk to the Slytherins."

"We have been planning too." Hannah said. "They are to be our sister wives, and we grew up with them as our playmates."

Hermione looked shocked at this revelation and was quiet for several minutes. Then she asked, "And you are all ok with being in a Plural Marriage?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Susan asked. "I have always known that I would be a lesser wife in a Plural Marriage. I will be Lady Bones upon my marriage."

"You have no problems with sharing a man?"

"That is a silly question. You have to accept the way things are. I want to marry Neville, and to do so I must accept that he will marry other women as well. We are not sharing him. He will be with the others only in private."

Hermione contemplated Susan's words and decided the other girl was right. Standing, she made her way over to the Slytherins and began talking to them. She quickly started to like Astoria, who was a third year and did not have the bitter, more solemn attitude of the older girls. Hermione quickly realized that the other girls were friends, having been trained from a young age what it meant to be an heiress to a Noble and Most Ancient House. She felt out of place as she attempted to get to know the others. She was unsure if she would be able to deal with this lifestyle.

**AN: The end of yet another chapter. As I've been writing this I've become more and more unsure if Hermione should stay or if she should go? So please leave me a review giving me your thoughts on this. I have a plan either way, so I can fix it. So review with at least yes, for she stays, or no for she leaves.**

**(Hit the Button!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, so the amount of reviews on the last chapter was awesome! You all came out in force to tell me what Hermione should do. Although you will read this in about two seconds, she is going to stay. To everyone who wanted otherwise, I'm going to write another story that is Daphne/Harry based, or somewhat similar to this with Hermione leaving.**

**Kewr69- I really liked your suggestion, and even though we don't see much of it, I have utilized it.**

**Jediprankster- Harry has been receiving instructions from Sirius since he first arrived at Lupin's house. I will have him explain more though, to make up for it (I'm pretty sure Sirius mentioned it, but he might not). I will also further explain the blood thing.**

**Dennisud- Your idea was very interesting and I thank you for the suggestion, I'll look into it.**

_

* * *

_

_Recap: Hermione quickly realized that the other girls were friends, having been trained from a young age what it meant to be an heiress to a Noble and Most Ancient House. She felt out of place as she attempted to get to know the others. She was unsure if she would be able to deal with this lifestyle._

* * *

Hermione sat in her common room preparing tea for herself and Professor McGonagall. It was one of her new tasks to help her learn to be a proper Lady. She was still worried that she wouldn't be able to handle all of her duties and deal with her sister wives, but she was determined to try. Lady Greengrass had promised to help and had given her a very interesting book on wizarding society. There was a knock on the door and Hermione watched Professor McGonagall answer it, "Do come in Lord Potter."

"Thank you Grandmum, but you must call me Harry," he said with a smile. He went to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you holding up love?"

Hermione relaxed when she noticed that Harry wasn't going to stand on custom. But then she tensed, thinking it was some sort of test. "Is it ok to speak to me this way?"

To Hermione's surprise, Professor McGonagall answered. "Yes dear. You and Harry are already formally engaged, and you are with his family. So you may speak more informally."

"That makes sense." Hermione said, nodding to her professor. "In answer to your question, I'm alright. It's just difficult because you all know exactly how to act and I don't. I feel like an outsider."

"I'm sorry 'Mione. The only way I know what to do is because of Sirius's crash course in nobility. Surely you noticed that he and I would disappear for hours at a time at Lupin's. He was trying to get me caught up on all the things I need to now. Without him I'd be very badly off. I'm sorry you feel like an outsider, but I need you to stay! I love you, you are my rock, and the only reason that I would go through with this. I'm not betrothed to the girls yet, and it might not happen; especially if you don't want them. But I will have to marry someone else to provide heirs to the Black line once I receive that title. Just please don't leave me"

"I won't Harry. I have stood beside you in everything and this won't be any different. I love you so much. I see nothing wrong with the girls, and I want you and Sirius to be happy so I will accept them. Besides, you will need my help to win them over," Herm one said, smirking slightly.

Harry blushed but said, "I reckon you're right. I have a date with Daphne tonight and I don't know what to do to gain her trust."

"Tell her about yourself Harry." Seeing his panicked look she said, "You don't have to tell her about your home life. Tell her about your adventures in school. Just open up to her."

"Ok, I can do that…I'm sorry Hermione, to ask you about this. I wouldn't be able to help if you needed similar advice."

"I'm more accepting of this now. After dinner I'm talking with the girls and Lady Greengrass. I think it will help."

"I'm glad. I think I might have something to help even more," Harry said, taking something out of his pocket. When he enlarged it Hermione saw that it was a portrait of a beautiful woman with long, red hair. "Hermione meet the former Lady Potter. Mum, meet my fiancée."

"Well hello dear. You must call me Lily. And don't worry about that obnoxious husband of mine showing up, he is in another painting in Sirius's room. Now, my son tells me that you are having problems adjusting to Pureblood Society. I think that I can help tremendously." Harry smiled as his mum and Hermione talked. He hoped that this would truly help. Saying goodbye to his grandmother he left the room to go prepare for his date.

At six, Harry knocked on the door of the Greengrass common room. He was dressed in a dark green robe with a black oxford, and dark slacks underneath. Sirius had assured him that he was the perfect picture of nobility. Lady Greengrass opened the door and said, "Do come in Lord Potter. I will fetch Miss Greengrass for you."

Harry walked over to Lord Greengrass and the two shook hands. "Lord Potter, I know that you will treat my daughter right."

"Of course sir. Tippy will be with us all evening but I would not act any differently without her there."

Lord Greengrass looked pleased, and was about to reply when a soft voice from behind Harry called out, "Lord Potter, I am ready." Harry spun around and gaped at how beautiful Daphne looked. She was wearing a shimmery blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It accentuated her curves without being too revealing. She was wearing a white, lace shawl over her shoulders to better protect her modesty. Her golden hair was twisted up, and her blue eyes shone brightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful Miss Greengrass. It is an honor to accompany you." Harry said, bowing to her.

Dropping into a curtsey Daphne said, "The honor is mine Lord Potter. You look very handsome." Harry stood and smiled at her, and offering her his arm they left the room. He led her to the entrance of the "outdoor" space. Opening the door, he ushered her inside. Daphne was amazed. There was grass beneath her feet and she could feel the warmth of the waning sun. A large swimming pool, complete with waterfall sat off to the left. The area around the pool was tiled and a table for two sat there. Other lounge chairs were arranged near the pool as well. Daphne turned to Harry and said, "Lord Potter, this is amazing! It is really like being outdoors."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like to eat now?"

"Not quite yet. May we talk?"

"Of course," Harry said, leading her over to a bench near the pool. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself. I will tell you about me after you go."

"I grew up in the muggle world with relatives who hated me. I was simply a nuisance to them and they treated me as such. The only reason I even lived there was because of Dumbledore manipulating my life! I didn't know anything about the wizarding world, or even that I was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter came. I cannot describe to you what Hogwarts means to me. It became my home. In first year I quickly discovered the forbidden third quarter, and unraveled the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone. I got past all of the traps! Me, an incompetent first year was able to get past them. And at the end I faced Quirrel, who housed Voldemort's soul in the back of his head. I barely survived with my life. The only reason I even made it that far was because Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley assisted me."

Daphne stared at him for a minute and then suddenly began to laugh. "Lord Potter, you are a terrible storyteller! You were so heroic but you talk about it as if it was a chore. So are all of the other stories real?"

"What stories?"

"Second year, did you enter the Chamber of Secrets, kill a basilisk and rescue Miss Weasley from certain death?"

"Yes, but I was extremely lucky that Fawkes showed up with Gryffindor's sword. Without it I would have died."

"And third year you faced a crazy, mass murderer who wanted you dead?"

"Well Lord Black isn't craz…" Harry cut himself off and began to laugh. "Well Lord Black isn't a mass murderer nor does he wish to kill me. You know that."

"Yes, but at the time you didn't. And then last year, you faced the trials of the Triwizard Cup, watched You-Know-Who come back, and then battled him…" Daphne cut off at Harry's pained look. "Lord Potter, I know the minister doesn't believe that he is back, but I do. You've never sought out attention before; I've seen you hide your intelligence in class just to avoid attention. And Father always said that You-Know-Who would come back. I have a newfound respect for you Lord Potter; I never realized just how humble you are."

"Thank you for believing me. But I'm not that humble, I've simply had a lot of help during all of my adventures. As for grades, it's a combination of not being allowed to outshine my cousin in primary school and not wanting to do better than Mr. Weasley at Hogwarts. He was always extremely jealous of me and I didn't want to give him another reason to be."

"I understand; there are rather large reasons to be jealous of you. But you have always seemed the best of friends, so why isn't Mr. Weasley here?"

"For one, he wouldn't fit with this society, and while that wouldn't bother me, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Two, Hermione discovered that he was conspiring with his mother, and sister to douse Miss Granger and me in love potions. Dumbledore had set up an unauthorized marriage contract between me and Miss Weasley. I haven't had the chance to confront the Weasleys yet, but I will as soon as we are done in here."

"How dare Dumbledore? Trying to manipulate a Noble and Most Ancient House is a crime!"

"He will pay. As of now the world needs its symbol of light, but he will regret all of his actions. But Miss Greengrass you promised to tell me about yourself."

"I'm afraid that I'm not that exciting. I grew up in Greengrass Manor, and my Father treated my sister and I like princesses. But it was very lonely. Father was afraid to allow too many people into our lives because House of Potter and House of Black had all but disappeared, House of Potter, House of Longbottom, and House of Bones had lost their Lord and Lady, the heir of the House of Black had been thrown in jail, and the House of Abbott lost the Lady. Only my House and the House of Parkinson were untouched and it is part of the reason that we are believed to be dark. Miss Parkinson and my sister were basically my only companions. From time to time, I would play with the heiresses of the other Noble and Most Ancient Houses, but it was rare. At Hogwarts I was sorted into Slytherin and met Miss Davis and Miss Bullstrode. They joined my group of friends and Miss Davis and I became the best of friends. Life was good until my father began pushing me towards the Malfoy heir. So did Miss Parkinson's father and there we were, competing for something we didn't wish to win."

"Why would your fathers not push you to Mr. Longbottom or me?"

"Mr. Longbottom appeared to be a squib, and you had no Head of House, and you'd never accepted the rind of heirs. Father chose house Malfoy because they hold the most power of the Noble Houses. At the start of second year Mr. Malfoy chose me for his son. I suppose you could say I was proud; it gave me distinction among my peers. That is until he…he…" Daphne broke off and stared at her hands. She sat that way for several minutes.

Harry was unsure of what to do but he wanted to comfort her so he laid his hand on hers and squeezed. Her head snapped up and they locked eyes, hers swimming with unshed tears. "Miss Greengrass you do not have to continue and you can cry…" Daphne stiffened and snatched her hand away, reverting back to the Slytherin Ice Queen.

"I am fine Lord Potter," she said in an icy tone. "Mr. Malfoy found me unworthy and his son was betrothed to my sister. I was betrothed to Mr. Theodore Nott and Miss Parkinson to Mr. Blaise Zabini."

The couple sat in an awkward silence for several minutes before Harry suggested they eat. They both tried and failed to create small talk during the meal, exchanging favorite colors and the like. After the meal they moved back to their bench to view the 'night sky.' Staring at the stars Harry said, "I know you don't trust me, and that's ok, but I hope that you will come to. I will never hurt you Miss Greengrass and I can learn to care for you very much if you allow me too."

* * *

The next morning Daphne lugged herself out of bed and stood in front of her wardrobe. For some reason she found herself wanted to look her best for class that day. She continuously told herself that she wasn't dressing this way for any reason, but she could hardly even convince herself of this lie. She finally decided on a gray skirt that stopped above her knees, a pale red sleeveless button through shirt, and a camel blazer. Daphne said goodbye to Astoria as she headed off to transfiguration, and then made her way to charms. There she met all of the other students. Daphne stood awkwardly in the doorway as she looked at how the students were arranged. Neville was sitting between Hannah and Susan, with Hermione on Susan's right, and Parvati on Hannah's left. Pansy was sitting at another table with Harry on her right. Harry turned around and saw Daphne and waved her over. She sat down on Harry's right. The students sat in silence until Sirius arrived to begin the lesson. "Now I know that you have had great schooling in this subject because Professor Flitwick is a great teacher, but I will show you how to properly use charms in life or death situations. Potter, name one such charm."

"The levitation charm can be used to levitate something above your opponent and used to knock them out. This is particularly helpful when dealing with a troll." Harry said, with a slight smile.

"Nicely done, Potter. Now instead of awarding House points as is done at Hogwarts, the other teachers and myself have decided to award points to the individual. It will be a friendly competition; so five points to Potter. Now, as simple as the levitation or hover charm seems to be, I want us to practice it." The rest of the lesson passed by quickly and by the end they were all convinced that Sirius would be a great teacher. At lunch, Harry felt rather awkward as he sat between Daphne and Susan, but Hermione smiled at him to let him know that it was ok. Harry spent most of the time talking to Daphne; he really wanted to get to know the girl.

After lunch the teens all gathered together in the den to go over Herbology and History. Neville led the discussion on Herbology and was able to get a feel for where everyone stood and make a lesson plan for them. Hermione led the discussion on History and also made individual lesson plans for everyone. Then Daphne and Susan took turns explaining the basic concepts of Arthimancy and Ancient Runes. When they were done with topics the two groups separated and Harry and Neville went to Harry's suite, while the girls went to the Greengrass's.

The girls filed into the Greengrass's common room and curtsied to Lady Greengrass. As this was an etiquette meeting it was much more formal than a simple get together. "Now ladies please take your seats. Who can explain to Miss Granger how to act in a setting such as this?" several of the girls raised their hands, "Miss Parkinson, please explain."

"In an informal get together such as this would be if we were not having a lesson, it is appropriate to talk amongst ourselves as friends and dispose of the titles that are usually used. The only title that may not be done away with is that of any Lady in the room if she is above your stature. So we must refer to Lady Greengrass as such always, though I would be able to refer to Miss Greengrass as Daphne. Once we are all Ladies it will be appropriate to do away with all titles. However if the hostess has a title, we must use her title unless she explicitly says not to. Since Lady Greengrass is a Lady, the duty of server falls to her oldest daughter. If the host is not a Lady then she is the server."

"Very nicely put Miss Parkinson. Miss Greengrass you may serve us all tea. Now the proper way to take tea is with milk and one sugar. We do not want to seem overindulgent. There is no need for each of us to thank Miss Greengrass as she serves us tea, it is automatically assumed we are thankful, and at the end of the tea you may thank me properly as hostess and Miss Greengrass as well. Now I realize that most of our rules are outdated, but it is tradition, and we keep to tradition. So Miss Bones can you tell me how to act on a date?"

"It is appropriate to dress in the more modern fashion as long as we are appropriately modest. A shawl is a good way to achieve this. On the date, if we have permission we may refer to the man by his first name and he may refer to us by ours. We must retain proper etiquette as well as modesty. There will be no kissing until the engagement. Once we are engaged we may go on dates that are less formal, and there may be a goodnight kiss. The man may visit us at our home with our mother, sister, father, or other guardian in attendance. At home we may engage in relaxed conversation."

"Well said. Now who can tell me how to act around our husband in public? Miss Abbott if you will."

"We refer to our husbands by their titles or as my husband whenever we are in public. Terms of affection such as Darling are acceptable, but no specific pet names may be used. Our husbands will refer to us in the same manner. We are also to be the submissive party in public, merely being the eyes and ears for anything that our husbands miss. Of course we are allowed to talk, but it is best to remain silent on our husband's arm, unless we are asked to speak or we are with friends."

"Thank you Miss Abbott. Now we shall go over the etiquette of tea." Lady Greengrass went on to explain in details how one should hold ones cup, how one should drink, and how one should eat. After that they moved on to learn about formal dinners. Daphne tried to pay attention, especially because her mother had warned her to get on Hermione's good side, but it was simply too difficult. She could not keep her thoughts off of a certain green-eyed boy who had treated her with a tenderness she had never felt before.

**AN: The end of yet another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts or ideas. I don't have anything you all can help me with exactly but let me know what you think! I'm also sorry that this took so long to upload, but I promise to update again soon! I'm on break now.**

**(Hit the little button)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews; I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

**JNottle- I'm not doing a rape issue between Daphne and the Malfoys. You'll have to wait and see on that. And Harry may not have always bowed down to society, but this is different. He will be making changes.**

**Ladysavay- Yes, Lily was from the 70's but they weren't as intense in England. Besides that, she went through what she needed to for the man she loved. I know that the etiquette seems demeaning but it isn't really. I have Hermione confront this issue so just wait.**

**Velloutte- There won't be a crazy amount of description about the etiquette. I simply put the tea thing in to demonstrate the type of things that the girls will be learning.**

_Recap: Daphne tried to pay attention, especially because her mother had warned her to get on Hermione's good side, but it was simply too difficult. She could not keep her thoughts off of a certain green-eyed boy who had treated her with a tenderness she had never felt before._

The first few weeks of classes passed fairly quickly. They were learning at an accelerated pace due to the small size of the classes and the one-on-one time with the professors. After two months the teens had finished the first half of fifth and third year respectively. The only thing they were behind in was healing because they hadn't had any prior knowledge. Personally, things were moving along as well. Neville had come out of his shell and as his confidence flourished so did his skills. He and Harry had become closer friends, and Harry appreciated having a best mate who could discuss more than just quidditch. Harry was learning more about his family history and he and Neville renewed the pact made by their fathers to stand together in all things. Neville was furthering his friendships with his intended wives and was quickly bonding with Pansy. The three other girls had accepted the Slytherin and this made things easier on both Neville and Pansy.

Harry was not having such an easy time. It was difficult for him to think of Astoria as his intended wife rather than a little sister. But he was certainly fond of the younger girl and assured himself that when she got older it would be easier to see her as his wife. But she was not the main problem. Hermione and Daphne were proving to be rather difficult to handle. Hermione was trying too hard to adopt the rules of society and had developed a rather condescending attitude when someone did something wrong. It was her know-it-all attitude coming out, and Harry was not overly fond of it. He had resolved to talk to her and to get his mum to talk to her and he thought he could fix it. Daphne wouldn't let go of her Ice Queen attitude around Harry, no matter how much he tried to prove to her that he wasn't like the Slytherin boys who had hurt her in the past. Although she genuinely seemed to enjoy his company, and had even sought him out on occasion, he could not get past the roadblock. He felt that he still did not know the true Daphne and it bothered him, because he found himself fascinated by her. He decided that he would arrange a date for the two of them, and try to get past her icy exterior. After healing on Thursday he stayed in the classroom to talk to Lady Greengrass.

"Lord Potter, how can I assist you? Did you have a question about the lecture? You seemed to be doing a fine job."

"I actually wanted to ask your permission for a date I want to take Daphne on. I was wondering if I could take her on Saturday."

"I don't see the problem with this Lord Potter. However, you will have to ask my husband. As long as Tippy accompanies you I really do not think it will be a problem. There are not very many places you can take her anyway." She said, laughing lightly.

"Thank you Lady Greengrass. I will seek Lord Greengrass's permission tonight at tea." Harry left the classroom feeling better about things with Daphne than he had in days. He sought out Lord Greengrass before tea, and upon gaining his permission went to go find Daphne. He found her sitting with the other girls as she served out tea. As he was waiting for her to finish serving he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a white dress with long sleeves, and he thought that the color of the dress complimented her skin tone perfectly.

Daphne glanced up and saw Harry staring at her and she smiled at him. She excused herself from her friends and made her way towards him. "Lord Potter, will you be joining us for tea?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint Miss Greengrass, but no I will not be joining you. However, I do have a question for you. Would you like to accompany me on Saturday for a date? I will retrieve you at 6 if this pleases you?"

"Certainly Lord Potter. My only question refers to the dress code of this date."

"It is going to be formal Miss Greengrass."

"Well this certainly sounds interesting Lord Potter." She said with a smile. "I look forward to Saturday."

Daphne began to walk away, but Harry laid a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Miss Greengrass, I hope that you feel comfortable with me, because I am trying very hard to make this, whatever this is, work. But sometimes I feel as if you don't really care. Just, think about this before Saturday." With that Harry walked away, leaving a very confused Daphne behind.

Harry went straight to the suite that McGonagall and Hermione were staying in. McGonagall immediately let him in and he went over to greet Hermione. He kissed her on the cheek but she pushed him away and said, "Lord Potter that is not the appropriate way to greet me. You should have bowed first and then told me it was lovely to see me before approaching me."

Harry gazed at the woman before him in awe. This was someone that he didn't know at all. "Grandmum, could you please give me some time with my fiancée?" Harry asked, stressing the last word.

"Now Lord Potter, that is not acceptable. A young lady must always be in the presence of her chaperone." Harry just stared at Hermione. Then he turned to McGonagall with a beseeching look on his face.

"Of course Harry. Let me simply call Dobby." The elf appeared with a loud crack and bowed to those in the room. "Dobby, please sit here in silence as a chaperone for these two. I shall be in my room."

Once McGonagall was out of the room Harry turned back to Hermione. "What the bloody hell Hermione? I never thought that you would be the one to get caught up in the rules of the Pureblood society. You are not a Lady, nor do you come from an old Pureblood family, which means that I don't owe you respect at all. I didn't ask you here for you to become this puppet of society! I never thought that you would allow your know-it-all attitude from first year to come back. You realize that the other girls can barely stand you, and Lady Greengrass has even ordered her daughters to. What happened to the woman I love? I never meant for you to become this, this robot of society. Yes, it is important to be respectful and follow the rules, but that is only until Neville and I are married into the other Noble and Most Ancient Houses, because we are going to change this society. I hate seeing you like this!" Harry was screaming by the time he finished his speech. Breathing heavily he sat down and glared at Hermione.

Hermione sat in silence for several minutes, alternating between glaring at Harry and staring at her hands. After five minutes, she burst into tears, and Harry pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Harry. I was just trying so hard to be accepted. I read every single book on the matter of Pureblood society, and I just wanted to behave correctly. I want the other girls to like me, but I just don't know what to do."

"It's alright Hermione. I know that you aren't really like that, but you get into these moods where you believe that you are the only one who can possibly be right, and the other girls don't really appreciate it; especially because they have grown up with these rules. Besides, I never considered you would treat me this way."

"I know…but it doesn't make it any easier. I'm so sorry Harry; I didn't mean to push you away. But Promise you will help me to talk to the girls?"

"'Mione, you realize that if I do that they won't have any respect for you? You need to go to them and apologize."

Hermione nodded to show that she agreed, and then sat in silence for several more minutes. "So how was your day? I don't think that I'm quite getting the concept of healing." Harry laughed at the comment that was so very Hermione. It managed to break the tension between them and they went back to talking like normal.

That night at dinner, Hermione walked up to the other girls and noticed the apprehensive looks on all of their faces. Taking a deep breath she curtsied and said, "I am deeply sorry for offending all of you. I realize that it may be hard for you to understand because you grew up with these rules, but they were very difficult for me to grasp. Once I did, I became an evil rule dictator and I'm sorry. I honestly want to be friends with all of you and I hope that you can accept my apology. I promise to act differently in the future, and to recognize that until I marry Lord Potter, I have no standing."

The girls stared at her for a moment, and Hermione was shocked when Pansy said, "I accept your apology. I realize how difficult this entire situation must be for you, and I promise to be more helpful instead of making you feel beneath me. As the future Lady Potter you demand respect Miss Granger, and I recognize you as an equal. I also would like to accept your offer of friendship. Lord Potter has become a good friend of mine and I wish to see both of you happy."

"Thank you Miss Parkinson. Maybe you could help me look through several fashion magazines and order some new clothing? Lord Potter has given me unlimited access to the Potter family fund for my purchases." The other girls' eyes lit up at this.

"Miss Granger, we shall all aid you." Daphne said with a smile. "My sister and I would also like to be your friend, and we can help you immensely." The other girls quickly echoed Daphne's sentiments and smiled at Hermione before they went to sit at the table.

Harry came to sit down next to Daphne and leaning close to her he whispered, "Thank you." Daphne simply smiled at him and the meal progressed in peace.

When dinner was over Hermione went over to McGonagall and asked for permission to serve dessert to the girls in their suite. She hurried back to the other girls and invited them back. After giving instructions to Winky to bring the appropriate things for them, she led the girls to her suite. Once inside she began to serve all the girls as they observed all of the social niceties. After McGonagall was done eating she took her leave and went to her room. Then the girls began to gossip about the boys. "Daphne you are so lucky to have Lord Potter's undivided attention for four months!" Parvati whined. "We are all sharing Neville, but he is spending more time with Pansy because she didn't know him before."

"It is rather lovely to have his full attention. He really is an attentive man, and I feel that if I accept the marriage he would make a wonderful husband."

"You still don't know if you are going to?" Hannah asked her shock evident.

"No. I haven't decided if he has put enough work into it." Daphne said with a small smile. "A girl has a right to expect gifts while being courted, even if we are in a trunk," she said with a laugh."

"Well you don't have much time to decide. You only have two months before Harry is mine." Astoria said with a grin.

"True sister, but I doubt he will truly court you as you are only 13. He most likely views you as a little sister."

"You wound me Daphne!" Astoria said, clutching a hand to her chest. The rest of the girls laughed at the younger girl's antics.

"Well Miss Greengrass, I believe that Lord Potter is quite taken with you. So do try to not crush him too badly." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Oh, Miss Granger, you must call all of us by our given names." Daphne said.

"Then you must all call me by mine." Hermione said with a smile as she began to see that even in this world she could have true friends.

"Well then Hermione, I remember you saying something about wanting new clothes and having full access to the Potter family vault? Because we should get on that!" Parvati exclaimed. The girls spend the rest of the evening looking through fashion magazines and eating the sweets that the house-elves provided.

* * *

Saturday morning Harry woke feeling both excited and anxious for the evening. He hadn't been able to think of anything else since he had asked Daphne, and he only hoped that the evening would go exactly how he wanted it to. He got dressed in his new black dress robes, and went to set everything up. At six he knocked on the door to the Greengrass family suite. Lady Greengrass answered and said, "Welcome Lord Potter. Do come in. What are you and my daughter doing tonight? You were rather vague when explaining it all. Are you leaving the trunk?"

"No Lady Greengrass, we are staying in the trunk. We will simply be in the ballroom. I have something special planned for Miss Greengrass tonight."

"I see. I simply assumed you were leaving since of your dress robes. Miss Greengrass should be ready shortly, but please do sit." Harry sat and waited for five minutes before Daphne walked into the Common Room. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that was tight until her hips and then flared out gently. Her blonde hair cascaded around her in curls and Harry couldn't help but to think how lucky he was.

"Good evening Miss Greengrass are you ready for our evening?" Harry asked, bowing to her.

"Of course Lord Potter, I haven't been able to think of anything else all day."

Harry offered Daphne his arm and led her out of the room and down the hall to the ballroom. He opened the door and ushered her inside. The room was dim, and a candlelit table for two sat near the wall beneath a portrait. Daphne expected Harry to lead her to the table, but he swept her into the middle of the room. Bowing low to her he said, "Would you do me the honor of this dance."

Daphne dropped into a curtsey and said, "Certainly Lord Potter, but we have no music."

Harry laughed and drew her close to him. Then, with a snap of his fingers music started to play. Harry began to twirl Daphne around the room as "Open Arms" played behind them. He spun her around, staring straight into her eyes as the music played. As the song wound down, he pulled her closer to him and began to sing to her. "So here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me, Open arms." The music faded away and the two stood in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes.

"Lord Potter, I did not know that you could sing."

"There are many things about me that are surprising. Let me ask you something Miss Greengrass, do you believe that you will accept this marriage agreement?"

"I cannot be sure."

Harry made a low sound and stepped away. "Miss Greengrass, I'm taking this very seriously, and do not see what I have done to make you doubt me. I'm beginning to develop feelings for you, and would appreciate it if you would quit playing with me. I'm not a Slytherin Miss Greengrass, I'm a Gryffindor, and when I do something I do it completely. I have dedicated much to convincing you of my affection, and my sincerity, and I'm sick of getting the cold shoulder from you. Tell me, have I offended you in some way?"

"No, you have not offended me Lord Potter. I'm simply afraid to be committed to you in this way."

"Would you rather be committed to Mr. Nott in this way?"

Daphne recoiled as the reality of his words sunk in. "No, definitely not."

"I am your only way out Miss Greengrass. I take it that there is something in your past that is keeping you from being able to open up with me?" Daphne nodded, and Harry looked away briefly. "What if I share something with you? Something that I haven't really told anyone?"

"Well, I suppose that if we each share something it will be a fair trade." Harry nodded and led Daphne over to the table. He pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit.

He then took a seat and said, "Miss Greengrass I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Lord and Lady Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally Miss Greengrass," James said, bowing in the portrait. "My son has not stopped talking about you, and I assure you that we are here for a reason."

"It is very nice to meet you as well my Lord." Daphne said, inclining her head at the portrait.

"I have promised to tell my parents something tonight that no one has heard before. I will be sharing the knowledge of it with you as well." Harry paused to get his emotions under control. "From the time I was one, until I was eleven, I lived in the muggle world with my mother's sister and her family. The Dursleys are the worse kind of people that one can imagine. They despise magic and everything that is out of the ordinary. My bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs, and I was treated worse than a house-elf. I did all of the chores in the house and when I screwed up, I was punished brutally. They would starve me for days on end, and several times I ended up in the hospital beaten and hanging on the edge of death. However, for some reason the muggle authorities never reported anything, and I have to suspect Dumbledore here somewhere. I grew up without love, without any possessions of my own, and the first present I got was from Hagrid on my eleventh birthday."

By the time Harry finished speaking tears were streaming down Daphne and his parents' faces. Daphne reached across the table and took Harry's hand in hers. "My Lord, I want you to know that you are better than all of that. You never deserved it, even though I can tell that to some extent you think you did. You are an amazing person, and the fact that you were able to overcome that ugly past to be the kind person you are today tells me more about your character than you could ever show me. Lord Potter, I am proud to not only know you but to call you my friend and my future husband."

"Call me Harry. And I thank you Miss Greengrass. I have always rather believed that I deserved the punishment."

"You never deserved any sort of punishment my son. Even as an infant you were amazingly well tempered." Lily said softly. "We love you my son, and thank you for allowing us to listen in to this conversation so that we could know more about you. But your father and I will leave you and Miss Greengrass to the rest of your evening." With that they walked out of the frame, leaving Harry and Daphne facing each other in silence.

"You are going to think that my reasons for remaining distant are so pathetic now my…Harry."

"I promise not to Miss Greengrass."

"I told you that Mr. Malfoy wanted me for his son. Well, not just anyone can be part of House Malfoy, so I was tested. Young Mr. Malfoy and I began dating in third year. It was a wonderful relationship, even if somewhat stinted by the fact that we were being considered for a marriage agreement. I believed that I was in love, and that he was in love with me as well. Halfway through the year he broke up with me, telling me that I was not worthy of the House Malfoy. But it was only a test, to see how I would respond. I freaked out, and was depressed all week. I was only thirteen and absolutely heartbroken. I spent my days crying in my room and did not attend my classes. After that week my father informed me that I was not to be betrothed to Young Mr. Malfoy because I failed the test. A Malfoy must always be stoic, even in the most trying of times. I'm sorry to seem so pathetic after what you just told me, but this is what is holding me back."

Harry leant across the table and took Daphne's hand in his. "You could never be pathetic Miss Greengrass, and I am deeply sorry that you have such heartbreak in your past. All I can do is tried to understand and be here for you."

"Thank you. Maybe now that you know what is holding me back from talking about my past we will be able to move forward in our relationship?"

"I hope so as well Miss Greengrass." The rest of the dinner passed in relative silence, both teens contemplating how to handle the situation with the information they had gained. After the meal was over Harry stood and bowed to Daphne. He then led her back to her family's suite. He stopped rather abruptly and stared at her for a moment.

Daphne picked up on why he was nervous and said, "Lord, I mean Harry, you may kiss me if this is what you desire."

Harry took a deep breathe and pulled Daphne close to him so that their bodies were touching. Then ever so slowly he leant down and kissed her lips tenderly, his lips barely moving across hers as if he was holding back. After several seconds he pulled away and looked down to see a blush spread across Daphne's face. Bowing to her he said, "I bid you farewell my lady. Tonight was spectacular." With that he walked away, leaving a breathless Daphne standing in front of her door.

Harry walked into his suite and found Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch waiting for him. "They found one Harry. The goblins have found one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, and for keeping up with my story! I'm so sorry that I haven't been keeping up with the updates, but my life has been crazy hectic, and I'm working hard to finish this. So enjoy!**

* * *

_Recap: "Harry took a deep breath and pulled Daphne close to him so that their bodies were touching. Then ever so slowly he leant down and kissed her lips tenderly, his lips barely moving across hers as if he was holding back. After several seconds he pulled away and looked down to see a blush spread across Daphne's face. Bowing to her he said, "I bid you farewell my lady. Tonight was spectacular." With that he walked away, leaving a breathless Daphne standing in front of her door._

_Harry walked into his suite and found Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch waiting for him. 'They found one Harry. The goblins have found one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.'"_

* * *

"Well what did they find?"

"They found a cup in the Lestrange family vault. The letter said they need you to be there to destroy it, which would require you to leave the trunk. They also want to talk to you about other leads, and the letter sounds as if they won't do anything without your input first." Remus explained.

"How am I supposed to leave? I'm only 15; I can't be expected to make all the decisions for this war. I've only had 2 months of training! And it was mostly schoolwork. I can't defeat Voldemort with that! I don't want to die! Not now when I finally have my family." Harry yelled hysterically.

"Calm down Harry!" Sirius yelled, standing to go after the teen, but Harry had run from the room.

He sprinted to the pool and collapsed next to it. Sobbing, he buried his head in his hands and shook uncontrollably. He got himself under control after a few minutes but couldn't shake the feeling of utter sadness. He gazed at the pool longingly, wishing he could just escape the pressure of having to save the wizarding world. "You aren't doing it for them darling." A soft, feminine voice said. "You're doing it for yourself, for your parents, for everyone that you love." The words washed over Harry and he relaxed slightly.

"Did Sirius ask you to find me?"

"No, I read the letter earlier, and I knew you'd be really upset Harry." She knelt next to him and held his face between her hands. "But I'm here for you, tell me what's wrong, you know that whatever it is I'll stand beside you."

"I'm so scared 'Mione! I don't think I can handle the pressure of this war. I can't be a leader; I've never had any experience doing anything like this."

"We'll figure it out Harry. You can start taking leadership on slowly, but you are a leader. Whenever we've been in danger you've taken over, and come up with a plan to get us safely out of the situation. You could start leading sessions during topics or something like that."

"I'm just not sure. I know that I need more training, and I'm not sure that I can achieve that with everyone here. I'm trying to facilitate this crazy social life while learning to defeat Voldemort and it isn't working. I couldn't defeat him if we battled now."

"I promise that we'll figure this out Harry. I think that we need to focus more on training than anything. You will survive, and that is the most important thing!"

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione to him in a tight hug. She let him hold her and buried her head in his shoulder. After a few minutes he pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. Noticing the tears swimming in them he said, "I love you, more than anyone I've ever known. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my rock."

Harry stroked the side of her face and brushed his thumb over her lips. Slowly his lips met hers and he kissed her hungrily. Her hands wound into his hair, and she pulled him closer, intensifying the kiss. She felt his tongue pressing at her lips and she quickly opened them. His tongue shot into her mouth, sensually rubbing over hers. Harry moved his hands down to stroke her sides. She moaned softly into his mouth and it spurred Harry on. He moved his tongue in and out of her mouth faster. Hermione's hands flew to the top of Harry's shirt and unbuttoned the top button.

A cough broke the couple apart. They looked up to see a very disgruntled Daphne and a smiling Astoria standing over them. "Lord Black figured you would need someone to look out for you, but Miss Granger seems to have it under control." Astoria said, breaking into giggles.

Daphne glared at the couple before turning and walking away. Harry stared at her retreating back completely bewildered. Hermione stood and followed the blonde from the room. Harry glanced to Astoria, utter confusion on his face. "What did I do?"

"My sister doesn't like to share Lord Potter. I think seeing you and Miss Granger together made everything real."

"Are you sure that's all? Is it a reaction to my behavior with Miss Granger?"

"That is a possibility; my sister is the picture of modesty." Harry grimaced, thinking about how he had kissed Daphne earlier. "However, I attribute it to jealousy."

"Should I go after her?"

"I'd let Miss Granger speak to her first. Besides, I have something that I need to ask you." Harry nodded, barely paying attention to the younger girl. "How do you feel about me?"

Harry started in surprise, and looked at Astoria, hoping to judge what she wanted to hear from her expression. However it told him nothing and he decided to be truthful. "I feel as though you are my younger sister."

The girl smiled, "I feel the same way about you Lord Potter, and I hope that we shall always be close. However, I cannot see myself married to you. I have been encouraging my parents to try for another child, and after slipping them a few potions they listened. My mother is with child, and if it is a boy the contract between our Houses will not include me."

"You will have to marry Mr. Malfoy."

"I am quite aware. I have…feelings for him. We developed a friendship once we learned of the contract between us, although it was secret because we didn't want to hurt my sister's feelings." Harry nodded, remembering what Daphne had told him.

"Now that I know how you feel I don't feel like such a cad for saying that I was going to try and break the contract between us when I got older. I just feel too much of a brotherly affection for you Toria. I am one of the seven, and can convince the others to outlaw set plural marriages. We are the rulers, and should be allowed to do as we choose."

Astoria nodded in approval. "That would be a wonderful thing Harry. You could convince anyone to do anything you wanted after you defeat He-Who-Likes-To-Over-Hyphenate."

Harry chuckled; glad he had the young girl in his life. He escorted her back to her House's common room, and then knocked on Daphne's door. Once given the permission to enter he walked in and sat on her bed, noticing Hermione in a chair by the desk. No one spoke, and Harry waited for Daphne to say something. After several minutes of painful silence she stood and walked so she was standing in front of Harry. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, and that I left you in your time of need. I was confused because I was disturbed at the scene between you and Miss Granger, but she pointed out that you are engaged, and therefore have certain rights to her. I was jealous; I couldn't stand the thought that you wanted her more than me, and she pointed out that it isn't one of us against the other, but that you needed her because she understands you better as things stand now."

"It's going to take a lot of work, but the three of us are going to have to figure out how to live together, and how to do so peacefully. Although it is different now because Miss Granger was my best friend before this all started, I hope that we shall all three be best friends, and that you two will be great friends who will not feel jealousy towards each other. As of now I love Miss Granger deeply, but I am starting to develop deep feelings for Miss Greengrass, and do not wish to lose either of you. But right now there is a deeper issue than that of our relationship. Lord Black and Mr. Lupin just informed me that the goblins have found a horcrux, and I think I know how to deal with this new development. Miss Granger can you please gather all of the instructors as well as Mr. Longbottom, and then meet Miss Greengrass and me in the dining room? Also inform everyone else to meet there in an hour."

"Certainly Lord Potter." with that Hermione walked out of the room, leaving Daphne and Harry alone together.

"Harry…I'm so sorry" Daphne said, staring at her hands. She glanced up and noticed Harry smiling at her, and he opened his arms and gestured to her to come to him. She practically flew into his arms, and stood in his embrace for several minutes, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"It's ok, don't worry Miss Greengrass. I understand. Now come, let's get ready for the meeting, I want to be there first."

* * *

"Why are we all here?" Hannah whined.

"We are waiting for Lord Potter and Mr. Longbottom." Sirius snapped, wondering how he had ever dealt with teenage girls. After a few more minutes of tense silence, Harry and Neville walked in and took a seat at the table. Sirius then stood, "we received some information today that has drastically altered our plans. It will be impossible for all of us to remain in the trunk for the duration of the 'year'. The pace of training must be excelled and that cannot happen with everyone here. All instructors will stay as well as Lord Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass, Mr. Longbottom, and a perspective wife of his choosing. Our schedule will be different. The afternoon will become a time for learning practical application of the morning's subject in dueling. It will be extremely difficult, but we are preparing to fight an evil never seen before. Everyone not staying must leave before morning. There will be a meeting at 10 for everyone still here, and training will resume on Monday morning at the normal time." With that Sirius, harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Remus and the Greengrass family left the room.

Neville looked around the table at the eight women remaining and took a deep breath. "I don't think any of you are aware of the nature of the contracts between us. They are simply contracts for consideration of marriage and the last two months have satisfied the consideration part of them. I've only ever planned on having two wives, with the preference being one. I have observed you and had Miss Granger assist me, as an un-biased third party, with my decision. I'm sorry to have to reject all of you, but this is the way of the House of Longbottom. If you would prefer to hear your fate in private you may leave the table, if not I will just tell you now." Neville paused giving them time to leave, but no one stood so he continued on. "Shall I start with who is staying?" the women nodded, and Neville took a deep breathe. He walked over and knelt in front of Pansy. "Miss Parkinson, over the past two months you have captured my full attention, and I couldn't bear to walk away from you now. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and the future Lady Longbottom?"

The girl clasped a hand to her mouth, and then glared at the boy. "Why me? I am not as pretty as Parvati, as intelligent as Susan, or as likeable as Hannah. What can I offer that they cannot?"

"I care for you, deeply. If that isn't enough for you then say so, but you are the one chosen by my heart." Pansy smiled, and then fell into Neville's embrace. "That wasn't my real proposal; I just wanted to show the other girls how much you matter to me. We're too young to be engaged, but when the day comes, it will be you." He whispered in her ear.

"I accept Mr. Longbottom," she said loud enough for the others to hear, while allowing Neville to know that waiting was what she wanted.

Neville smiled at her and then stood, wondering how he should deliver the next bit of news. "Unfortunately Miss Patil and Miss Abbott I'm going to ask you to leave. Neither one of you show characteristics that I am looking for in a wife." Hannah began sobbing while Parvati begun flinging things at Neville. "Dobby, Winky." The two house elves appeared, bowing to Neville. "Please remove Miss Patil and Miss Abbott from the trunk. Escort them to their homes."

The girls, their escorts, and the elves disappeared with a loud crack. "What about me Mr. Longbottom?"

"Miss Bones, I am still considering you to become my second wife. However, if you agree you must stay here and train hard, without the guarantee that we will end up married."

"Will you have reached a decision after the 'year' in the trunk?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept. If it doesn't work out I will only have wasted a week in actual time, and I do want to help in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Then stay. I offer you no promises, but we will get to know each other better in the next eight months."

* * *

Sweat dripped off Harry's brow as he cast yet another shield in front of Neville. He turned quickly and cast a widespread cutting curse, hitting two of his intended victims. He fired off a two spell combination of a bone breaking curse and stunning spell leaving two enemies incapacitated. Harry quickly rolled left and traded opponents with Neville, leaving the other boy to face the one remaining henchmen as Harry took on the main opponent. Harry was quickly put on the defensive, only able to dodge and shield against the rapid number of curses being fired by his enemy. Moments later Neville incapacitated the last henchmen and turned around to help Harry by taking the defensive role. This allowed Harry to start firing off every offensive spell he knew. After five minutes of stalemate a cutting curse hit his enemy's arm. Neville dropped back allowing Harry to have full control of the fight as he made sure the fallen henchmen would stay down. Harry began throwing darker curses; meant to hurt his enemy, not just take him out of the fight. Finally Harry won the upper hand, and threw another combination of bone breaking curses at his opponent, causing them to fall to the ground. Harry stood above the person and said, "I'd cast a severing curse at your head and finish you off."

"Very good," Remus said, sitting shakily. "I'm going to need a medic now, and then we will all discuss the battle." Hermione ran over, and quickly healed Remus, as Daphne healed Harry. Once Sirius, Lord Greengrass, and McGonagall were woken and healed everyone sat in a circle to discuss the battle that had just taken place. "Harry, Neville, you did a good job strategizing before the battle began. Neville you managed to handle my attacks well and give cover to Harry as he took out Minerva and Alcander. You were then able to take out Sirius before turning back and helping Harry defend against my attacks. You pulled back at the right time, allowing Harry to focus without being distracted. Harry, you managed to take out your first two opponents quickly and without much loss of power or strength. When you were attacking me, you managed to get a hit quickly, and turned the tide of the battle, and took me down hard. You had a plan for how you were going to end me, and that's the most important part. You didn't hesitate, you attacked well."

"I'm just concerned that this was the first time we were able to take you down, and we have been training this hard for three months now. We only have seven months left in here, and I'm not sure that I can get enough training, knowledge, and experience to take down Voldemort."

"Like you said Harry, we've only been at this for three months. By the time we're done you'll be able to singlehandedly take down all of us, and when we get back to real time, you'll have the rest of your summer and then be entering your fifth year, which you have successfully completed now. You will have a lot of time to practice with even more experienced duelers. Sirius and I have arranged for several aurors to battle you, as well as Professor Flitwick, and even Professor Snape. Now before you complain, you know that Professor Snape won't hold back against you and he will be a great training tool." Harry nodded stiffly. He knew that if he wanted to battle Voldemort and come out on the other side alive, he would have to train with the best, no matter his personal feelings for them. "Go get cleaned up, the lesson is over for today."

Harry hurried to his room and showered, before making his way to the den. After the other women had taken their leave the trunk's magic had expanded the den, making it a place where all the teens hung out when they weren't busy training. Neville was the only one there and Harry sat on the couch opposite of him. "How do you think training went today?"

"It was alright. You were really powerful today, and I think that I'm improving."

"You definitely are Neville. You were great at holding back Moony until I got rid of Lord Greengrass and Grandmum, and then you were able to take Dad out on your own. We make a really great team. I hope that you are standing next to me when I go into battle."

"I'll be there Harry; you don't need to question it. I was talking to your Dad and I think we should try and start building an army next year. We're going to need people to fight beside us, people that we can trust, and that have the skills needed to go into battle. I would prefer for it to be all fifth, sixth, and seventh year males. I don't want to get women involved, although ours already are. And I want to keep them from getting more involved. They need to be able to protect themselves, but I don't want them there in the battle."

"I agree. There is no doubt in my mind that the final battle will take place at Hogwarts. We can let them guard the common rooms, along with some other trusted females. Do you think they would accept that?"

"I certainly do Harry." Daphne's voice sounded as she walked into the room. " I know that being with you puts me in a certain amount of danger, and I'm glad that I can protect myself if I need to, but battle is no place for a lady." She sat next to Harry on the couch and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to lean into him. Daphne smile up at him, "I'm glad that you understand that although the rules have been different the last three months, that I still want to act like the lady I truly am. We still need to talk about how we are going to be at Hogwarts, but that will be a more private conversation."

"I agree with Daphne, by the way." Pansy said, entering the room. She sat next to Neville and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to battle, but she and I can definitely protect the Slytherin Common Room, or anything else that needs to be watched. I doubt the Death Eaters would attack Slytherin. It will most likely be empty."

"Astoria is working on changing Malfoy's attitude. He won't have near the amount of power he used to once the truth about Voldemort being back comes out. Harry, are you going to call a special Wizengamot meeting back in real time?"

"After I speak to Dumbledore. We are going to have a special meeting, and I think that he has some information that will be useful to me. Neville, I'm going to need you as some extra muscle in that meeting."

"Of course Harry. Because my father has been in St. Mungo's for so long, I can claim my title on my fifteenth birthday. Which I suppose will technically be my sixteenth, because of our year in here, but if you wait until after our birthday's we can confront Dumbledore." Harry nodded in agreement and the two couples sat in silence for several minutes. Hermione came in and sat on Harry's other side, holding his hand in hers. Susan joined them as well; sitting on Neville's other side.

"Daph, 'Mione, can the two of you come up with a plan to get back at the Weasley's for what they tried to do to us? I don't want to punish anyone not involved, but I want vengeance to be swift."

"I'd like to help as well," Pansy said. "You and Hermione have become my friends, and I can come up with something to punish them justly." She said with an evil smirk, reminding her friends why she was a Slytherin. The three girls got up and left, leaving Harry, Neville and Susan sitting in companionable silence.

After several minutes, Harry said, "What is going on between the two of you?"

Susan glanced at Neville before saying, "We are only friends. I think that I realized that Neville and I would never work out, and that I miss Justin more than I thought I would. But I want to help defeat Voldemort. I don't want to live in fear like this anymore. And with Auntie being who she is, I think that it's wise I know how to defend myself."

Harry nodded. "It will be good to have ambassadors in other houses if Neville and I try to start this army. Could you recommend people to us that would be willing to work hard and fight?"

"Of course. Even though Hannah was a pain while here she is really a nice person, and I think she will be willing to help. Are you going to have separate practices for males and females?"

"Yes, they have to train for different goals. I feel like everything is finally coming together. Voldemort had better watch out, because the Boy-Who-Lived is making his stand."

**AN: Thank you guys so much for sticking with this, and waiting for the next chapter to be released. I know that it has been a really long time, but I'm working hard to get another one out soon. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, and keeping up with the story even though I took a really long break in publishing the story because I totally lost inspiration during the end of the semester and during the summer when I was working crazy hours! Thanks for the positive review, and I know that some of you are confused as to why Hermione is ok with this, and the simple answer is that she really has no choice. It's either lose Harry or accept this lifestyle, and she doesn't want to lose Harry.**

* * *

_Recap:_ _"Yes, they have to train for different goals. I feel like everything is finally coming together. Voldemort had better watch out, because the Boy-Who-Lived is making his stand."_

* * *

Black robes billowed as the two men swept down a hallway, their heads held high. Red and gold flashed as the robes moved around the feet of the men as they stalked down the hall. Their faces were set into hard lines and they moved silently, passing the cold stone walls with no apparent look of recognition. Yet their feet led them on a direct path to the meeting that awaited them. They entered the room without bothering to knock, not wanting to give the man inside the satisfaction of having power over them. They stood silently until the old man raised his head and looked at them. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit boys?"

They both bristled at the term, but said nothing. Neville stood by the door, completely still, much like a bodyguard. Harry conjured a comfortable armchair and sat down. "Headmaster, Lord Longbottom and I are here today to discuss an important matter with you. I already told you that I know about the horcrux inside me, and because of help from my allies, the goblins, I have discovered and destroyed two others. However, I know that you have knowledge of more of them."

"I was unaware of the fact that Voldemort even had Horcruxes, and I'm disappointed in the fact that you even know the term my boy."

"Don't act this way with me old man! You will tell me of your lies and manipulations or I will completely destroy your reputation. You placed me in an abusive home, and I will reveal all to the public if you do not comply."

Dumbledore paled visibly and glared at Harry. "You are just as arrogant as your father. Would you really destroy the Leader of the Light?" the slippery voice of Severus Snape sounded from behind Harry. The young man spun around and gazed at his professor with pity.

"Is your life really so miserable that you take pleasure from torturing eleven year olds Severus? An innocent, abused child appears in your classroom, having no knowledge of you or even the world he is entering, and you immediately bully him. I know that you are just jealous that you aren't my father, but that was no reason to be mean to me, especially since I came from the background I did."

"You have no right to judge me Potter." Snape spat. "Your father tortured me during our years here."

"But everyone knows that isn't the reason you tortured Harry." A feminine voice sounded. Snape turned, the look on his face signifying a man who had just seen a ghost. Harry nodded at Neville, and the other boy pulled a portrait out of his pocket. For the first time in fifteen years Severus Snape was looking at the face of Lily Evans. "You are despicable Severus Snape. You don't know how hard it was to convince James to stay in Potter Manor, but I had to do this alone. My husband apologized to you again and again but you could never forgive him, even though you gave as good as you got from the Marauders. Do you understand what my son went through before he came to Hogwarts? Imagine your childhood but make it about ten times worse. How could you look at my son and not see me Severus? Or were you punishing me for not loving you?" Snape gaped like a fish and stared at the woman he loved. "Search through Harry's memories of his home-life. You may use _legilimency _on him."

Snape turned to Harry and whispered, "Legilimens." Harry allowed the older man to search at his leisure, allowing him to see that he had developed a mature and complex mindscape. Harry allowed some of the milder memories of abuse to come forward. After several minutes Snape pulled back, staring at Harry before shifting his gaze to Lily who was glaring at him in contempt. "I…I don't know what to say."

"That you were wrong, and you should have accepted James, Sirius, and Remus's apologies. You have held this grudge for way too long! And you expected too much from me. The entire school realized that James had changed, and he treated me like I wanted to be treated. It was hard to not fall in love with him. You could have been happy for him, but instead you tried to get him and my son killed! Oh yes I know Severus, there are some pretty interesting portraits to talk to in the Black Manor."

Snape was quite for several minutes. "Lily I never knew. You have to believe that I would have saved your son if I had." Lily said nothing; she just continued to stare out of the portrait frame. "I suppose you'll never forgive me?"

"Helping my son would be a step in the right direction."

There was silence for several minutes before Harry said, "I'm sorry sir. I did not know that my mum would say all of that. I only wished for you to understand I'm not what I seem."

Snape stared at Harry for a moment before turning to the Headmaster. "I'd tell the boy what he needs to know."

Dumbledore gasped as his protégé switched sides. Sighing he collapsed into his chair. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort, is a half-blood; born to the last witch of the Gaunt family. This family is his connection to Slytherin, and I believe he hid one of his Horcruxes in the abandoned family home. Tom was raised in an orphanage and terrorized the children there. On a beach outing Tom and two children disappeared for hours. Although they seemed alright, the children were never the same again. It is my belief that he tortured them, and placed a horcrux in the spot of his childhood mischief. After Hogwarts, Tom worked at Borgin and Burke, and developed an obsession for the objects of the founders. He stole the cup of Hufflepuff from an elderly woman. I believe this was made into a horcrux, although I am not aware of the location. It is also possible that he created a horcrux out of an item of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, but they each only have one known heirloom, and Ravenclaw's diadem has been lost for centuries, and the sword of Gryffindor cannot possibly be a horcrux as it is Goblin made."

"Nagini..." Snape whispered. Seeing the looks of confused he explained. "The Dark Lord has a very odd bond with his pet, she may be a horcrux."

"That is entirely possible Severus. Is that all the information you wanted Harry my boy?"

Harry glanced at Neville, and then turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "That is all Professors." With a bow the two young Lords turned to leave.

Suddenly Harry ducked and rolled to the right, barely missing a stunning spell. He turned and quickly sent a bone-breaking curse at the headmaster that the older man was able to avoid. Harry leapt towards the headmaster, sending another train of curses, managing to connect a cutting curse. Dumbledore looked shocked, and began throwing nastier curses at Harry. He ran around the room, trying to avoid being hit, before hiding behind a chair, and firing a barrage of stunning spells. One took Dumbledore off guard, and Harry quickly secured the man to a chair.

Neville had avoided the curse sent at him by Snape but got nicked by a cutting curse aimed at Harry. This infuriated Neville, he knew the potions professor was a terrible man, but to send a cutting curse at a man's back was attempted murder. A short duel between the two men broke out and Neville noticed Snape edging towards the window. Rolling sideways he cut off the man's progress and took him down, shouting "_Ossis Effergo_." Snape fell clutching his now broken femur. Neville quickly bound the older man, and looked at Harry who was sitting on the desk twirling Dumbledore's wand in his fingers. Neville chuckled, and said, "This was supposed to be hard mate."

Harry smirked in response, and turned to the professors. "Did you really think that I'd fall for that little scene? Although I am surprised you gave me real information. Now I'm going to take your memories, and don't bother trying to get them back, I was trained by a Black, a Greengrass, and my mum. _Obliviate_." The two boys quickly left the office. "Great job Nev, now we just need to follow the dagger." Harry pulled the gift from the Goblins out of his pocket and the two boys began following it around the hallways.

Eventually they wound up in the seventh floor corridor by a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Neville smirked at Harry. "It appears your dagger is broken. Although this tapestry is ugly, it doesn't seem to be evil."

Harry glared, "My dagger is not broken. Maybe the tapestry is hiding something? Dobby." He called. The elf appeared with a loud crack.

"How can Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter sir?"

"What is behind this tapestry?"

"This is known as the Come and Go Room sir. Dobby heard of it when he came to Hogwarts sir. It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. It is a most amazing room sir."

"How do I access it Dobby?"

"Master should walk in front of it thinking what he needs three times."

Harry nodded, and paced in front of the wall. "I need the place where the Horcrux is hidden, I need the place where the Horcrux is hidden, I need the place where the Horcrux is hidden." A door appeared, and Harry smirked at Neville, who maturely stuck his tongue out in response. Harry pulled the door open and was astonished by the cavernous size of the room. "Dobby when we are done can I call you and have you take us to Potter Manor?"

"Yes Master. Dobby can appear wherever sirs are."

Harry nodded and the two boys entered the room, following the path of the dagger as it led them through rows of objects. Finally they came upon the diadem. "Want to do the honors?"

"Sure," Neville said, grabbing the dagger. He walked up to the diadem and stabbed it before it could respond, having learned from experience. There was a high-pitched scream and the diadem oozed blood, signifying the destruction of the horcrux. Neville put the tiara in his pocket as Harry called for Dobby.

Once back at Potter Manor the boys placed the diadem in a safe place, along with the cup of Hufflepuff found by the Goblins, and the locket of Slytherin which Kreacher had lead them to, before heading outside to train with the real Mad-Eye Mood. Harry had been apprehensive to work with the man, given the last year at Hogwarts, but had come to realize he was an invaluable resource. They trained for four hours, learning new spells, and practicing apparating while dueling. When they were done they went inside to clean up for dinner.

Harry took his seat at the foot of the table, with Daphne on his left, and Hermione on his right. Sirius sat at the head of the table, with Remus on his right side, and Neville on his left. Susan sat between Daphne and Remus, and Pansy between Hermione and Neville. "How did the adventure at Hogwarts go?" Sirius asked, after everyone had started eating. Harry and Neville smirked at each other before placing the ruined diadem on the table. "Bloody hell! What happened?"

"I fought Dumbledore," Harry responded with a bragging tone. "He tried to stun me from behind and after a very short duel I stunned him."

"And Neville?"

"I was able to take down Snape and helped Harry Obliviate them. After that we simply followed the dagger to the diadem and I destroyed it."

"Do you boys have information for the goblins?" The boys nodded. "Visit Ragnok after dinner then. I assume you discussed your duels in detail with Moody, and he gave you advice, such as not getting too cocky?" The boys nodded again, loathe to stop eating to speak to Sirius. "So what's the next part of the plan?"

"Leave that to us girls." Pansy said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**"Inner-House Unity or Scandal?**

By: Evan James

Miss Pansy Parkinson and Miss Susan Bones were spotted shopping together in Diagon Alley today. The two heiresses have not been seen lately, and many have wondered their absence from their favorite stores. They were seen outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour joking and laughing. Although the two girls have not been known as friends their presence together did not cause a stir as they know each other not only from Hogwarts but from gatherings of 'The Seven' Ancient and Most Noble Houses as well. As a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff their friendship may be a bit out of the ordinary but not unheard of. The real shock for this reporter came when another girl joined them. Miss Hermione Granger exited Flourish & Blotts clutching a large shopping bag and was immediately hailed by Miss Parkinson. The two girls hugged in greeting, Miss Bones soon replacing Miss Parkinson, seemingly eager to greet her friend. This reporter has to ask himself why the Gryffindor Princess would spend time with the Slytherin Princess? Has Miss Granger been pulled to the dark, has Miss Parkinson been pulled to the light? What is the nature of these outings? This reporter has many unanswered questions."

* * *

**"Slytherin-Gryffindor Romance?**

By: Evan James

Yesterday evening the Daily Prophet received hordes of letters commenting on my article. Many are concerned that the supposed girlfriend of Lord Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, has turned Dark, and is working with Miss Parkinson to bring down the boy-who-lived. Although my esteemed colleague, Rita Skeeter, is under the impression that Lord Potter is an "attention-seeking, lying, brat" I am of the opposite opinion. It does not appear as if Lord Potter wants any press, tending to stay away from places that are heavily trafficked, and visiting those with a more select, and smaller clientele. It is also hard to believe that Miss Granger would lead her longtime friend, and the person who is suspected to be her longtime boyfriend to destruction. This afternoon I ran into Lord Potter exiting the 'Witch's Delight' and he seemed embarrassed to be recognized, not straying outside of his Lordly demeanor. When Miss Parkinson appeared behind him, and clutched onto his arm, he seemed to gain confidence, but only to inform me that he had shared a nice lunch with a friend. After the couple left I went inside to inquire further about their lunch, and an eyewitness had them cuddling in their booth throughout their meal. What could cause Lord Potter to cheat on his long-term girlfriend, Miss Granger? This reporter can only hope to find out how close the 'friendship' between Lord Potter and Miss Parkinson goes."

* * *

**"Lord Potter's new family?**

By: Evan James

Yesterday evening Lord Potter was spotted around town with Mr. Remus Lupin, the previous Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, Lord Black, his godfather, and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, his distant relation. The four were seen at a dinner affair, which seemed to be a late celebration of Lord Potter's fifteenth birthday. Although it is understandable why Lord Black was there, having been declared the boy-who-lived's legal guardian, the other members of the party were questionable. It was previously thought that Lord Potter was best mates with Mr. Ronald Weasley and that the Weasley family had become Lord Potter's adopted family. However Mr. Ronald Weasley and Lord Potter haven't been spotted together all summer. Could there be growing distance between the two old friends? Did something happen between Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, causing Lord Potter to break off his friendship with the young man? When this reporter caught up to Lord Potter and asked him about this situation his only answer was that Lord Longbottom was his best mate. Many questions have arisen since these two young men claimed their lordships, and this reporter hopes the questions will be answered soon."

* * *

"**Lord Voldemort Returns! Minister shamed.**

By: Evan James

Today the Ministry finally released the purpose of the closed Wizengamot meetings; Lord Potter has been telling the truth, Lord Voldemort has indeed returned. A ministry spokesman said that Lord Potter presented the court with his memories of his battle with the self-appointed Lord the night of the Triwizard Cup. The courtroom was sealed as soon as Lord Potter brought the case to attention, and many present were named as Death Eaters in Lord Potter's memories. Although Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, and the named Death Eaters fought Lord Potter's claims, the full support of 'The Seven' Noble and Most Ancient Houses lay with Lord Potter. The minister had no choice but to recognize Lord Voldemort's return. However, this admission alone did not please 'The Seven' and they called for a vote of no confidence, which was quickly passed. As an election year is two years away, the Wizengamot voted Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt interim Minister for Magic. This was brought about mainly by Lords Black and Potter's urging. 'The Seven' have also assured the arrests of the named Death Eaters who will all be tried under Veritaserum at an unmade date. Most notable among the arrests were Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle; if found guilty they will be removed from their Wizengamot seats for high treason. At the end of the press conference the Minister for Magic appeared and stated, 'The Ministry offers this public apology to Lord Potter for both ridiculing and allowing ridicule of a fifteen year old boy who was simply telling the truth.' Although the Ministry press release answered many questions it raised many more. Why was Chief Warlock Dumbledore not present during this trial, and why did he not receive a public apology as Lord Potter did? Where are the arrested Death Eaters being held until their trials? What will happen to Mr. Fudge and Ms. Umbridge for arguing of the side of the Death Eaters? Only time will tell."

* * *

Harry placed the latest edition of the Daily Prophet on the table. He was glad that the world knew the truth and that the other six Noble and Most Ancient Houses had supported him. Although having alliances with three houses, one of which was aligned to another two almost assured their support. "Everything is going to plan so far, as people don't know the truth of our relationships, or how we are manipulating things."

"I agree." Neville said from across the table. "The paper must be created and we must show ourselves as carefree so that Tom views us as political threats, but not as physical threats. We must continue to train, and makes plans to create our army back at school."

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys so much for sticking with this, and waiting for the next chapter to be released. I know that it has been a really long time, but I'm working hard to get another one out soon. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So this is going to be a short chapter, mostly just filler, explaining several things that are important to the next few chapters. We are starting to reach the end! (hopefully) and I'm so glad that everyone has stuck with it! Thank you all so much.**

* * *

_Recap: "I agree." Neville said from across the table. "The paper must be created and we must show ourselves as carefree so that Tom views us as political threats, but not as physical threats. We must continue to train, and makes plans to create our army back at school."_

* * *

"Me, Myself, and I August 19

By: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

Yesterday my not so esteemed now ex-colleague reported on the recent Wizengamot decision. I'm here to fix the many glaring errors in his report. Mr. Fudge and Senior Undersecretary Umbridge did not fight on the side of the Death Eaters but on the side of truth. The lies and stories spread by the Potter brat were not enough to say our powerful and righteous leader. The Boy-Who-Considers-Himself-Famous has spread lies through our world, which are going to tear us apart. Mr. Fudge stands firmly behind his argument that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned. Potter has simply run out of popularity due to his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was a year old, and Potter cannot stand his drop in popularity. So he has created a new story, desperate for the attention that used to be turned on him. Because Mr. Fudge chose to fight for truth, and his beliefs, he was voted out of office. I certainly stand behind Mr. Fudge and hope that Undersecretary Umbridge will continue to fight for truth. Minister Shacklebolt is a Pureblood, but also a supposed member of Dumbledore's 'secret organization'. This cannot bode well for the future of our nation. I'm sure my loyal readers will agree that the following is the most disturbing part of the story. Potter is currently vacationing in France with several young ladies. If he believes that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned why isn't he in London, trying to fight this evil? It just proves the fact that he is a lying, spoiled-brat."

"Editor's Column August 21, Vol.1, Ed. 1

By: Evan James, La Liberté

On Friday I was a simple reporter given the task of writing about the Wizengamot trial. After reporting the truth I was fired, as Mr. Fudge apparently owns a large amount of stock in the Daily Prophet. Although after the terrible article Skeeter wrote it might be glaringly obvious to some people. After being unemployed for mere hours I received a letter from a wealthy United Kingdom citizen who is currently residing in France; He gave me the opportunity to start a newspaper that would report the truth of things happening here in Britain. This paper will report Lord Voldemort's actions, the actions the Ministry is taking and the actions of Dumbledore's organizations 'The Order of the Phoenix.' There will not be society pages; this paper is going to be purely political, unless something political happens at a society event. This paper will also feature exclusive interviews form Lord Potter, when he is involved in an important event. Lord Potter's personal life will not be featured except t contrast Skeeter's remarks. He is currently on vacation before term begins a normal activity for a fifteen year old."

* * *

"Undersecretaries Removal August 23

By: Evan James, La Liberté

Today the Minister for Magic announced the termination of Undersecretary Umbridge. The Minister announced that he uncovered several shady dealings that Ms. Umbridge was involved in. The woman was Mr. Fudge's biggest supporter, and did anything the Minister asked to make sure that he was succeeding. When Lord Potter originally reported that Lord Voldemort had returned, many problems faced Mr. Fudge. The ex-Minister often confided in his undersecretary that life would be easier without Lord Potter's existence. Ms. Umbridge took this thought a little too far, and was obsessed with taking out Lord Potter. She was trying to get revenge on him, and when her petty plans didn't work she sent two dementors to the muggle home Lord Potter used to reside in. Luckily none of the muggles were kissed before the aurors responded to the incident, reported by a squib living in the area. The Undersecretary attempted to cover up her involvement, but the dementors are under Ministry control, as far as anyone knows, meaning someone high up in the ministry would have had to order the attack. When the Minister began conducting full reviews of all Fudge's administrators he uncovered the truth. Ms. Umbridge did not go quietly, allegedly throwing kitten-covered plates at the Minister and had to be pulled out by security.

More information on Ms. Umbridge's administration page 4.

More Information on past legislation page 5.

Those fighting past legislation page 7."

* * *

"Death-Eater trials August 28

By: Evan James, La Liberté

Today Mr. Lucius Malfoy was tried with new evidence for being a follower of the terrorist Lord Voldemort. When originally charged Mr. Malfoy pled not guilty by reason of the imperious curse. Because of a team effort between Lord's Black, Longbottom, and Potter the Wizengamot passed a law ruling that anyone tried for treason or terrorism would be question under Veritaserum. This law was passed mere moments before Mr. Malfoy was brought in to be tried. As soon as he was seated aurors supplied the man with Veritaserum, and he proceeded to spill his guts. Not only did Lucius admit to being a proud Death Eater, and lying about the imperious curse, he talked about different raids he had been on and the kind of things he had done to poor innocent muggles. Although the man did not reveal any of Voldemort's secrets, he has said enough that the Ministry has something to go off of. Lord Potter has deemed Azkaban unsecure, stating the escape of Sirius Black, although wrongly imprisoned. Lord Voldemort has been able to break his followers out of Azkaban before, and the young Lord worries this will happen again. For this reason, Lucius Malfoy will be moved to a secret government prison. The man has been stripped of his Wizengamot seat; it will be passed down to his son, Draco Malfoy. Mr. Draco Malfoy will become the new head of the House of Malfoy, and be in charge of decisions for the success of the house, Lucius Malfoy having been deemed unfit."

* * *

"Dear Cho,

I would write that I hope you are having an incredible summer, but I know that isn't true. You and Cedric were exceedingly close, and if you have been feeling anything like I do, you miss him terribly. I can only imagine how I would react in your position, and I would like to offer to speak to you, and answer any questions you may have about his last moments. I don't plan on lying to you, so please only ask things that you are prepared to hear the answer to. Please consider your questions now, and we can plan a time to sit down and talk when we are on our way to school. I hope that hearing the truth will allow you to move on, and find someone who will love you. That's what Cedric would have wanted. I hope you take me up on my offer, and I hope that you have managed to enjoy your summer.

Yours,

Lord Harry Potter"

* * *

"Dear Lord Potter,

We are writing to inform you that we were able to find another object in the Gaunt family home. Based on the information you provided, we found a ring with the insignia of the Deathly Hallows on the top side of the stone. Using our magic we were able to destroy it, and we have included the stone, as it appears to be part of the riddle of the Deathly Hallows. Thank you for your assistance in this manor, we hope that you can end the battle soon.

Ragnok, Head Goblin"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter! I hope you guys understand the importance of it, and please review.**


End file.
